Amnesia
by Kittyfox77
Summary: Oh no, Haruhi's got amnesia! What lengths are the boys willing to go to get her back to normal? Is she better off without her past memories? Is she falling for someone? And what will she say when the Zuka club from St. Lobelia's comes to try to claim her?
1. Chapter 1

Haruhi and Tamaki stood in the beautiful rose gardens surrounding their luxurious school for the rich. Haruhi loved looking at the newly blooming roses, but Tamaki only had eyes for her. Tamaki watched as she took in all the beauty surrounding them, basking in the glow of the sun. He suddenly spun her around, catching her so he could stare into her huge brown eyes. She looked up at him, confused, and before she could protest he put a finger to her lips to quiet her. He looked at her a moment longer, and then whispered softly, "Haruhi, there is something I simply must tell you, or else I fear I might burst from holding it in!" he smiled at her and continued, "Haruhi Fujioka, I lo-"

"Hey! Look out!" a voice called. At the same moment, seemingly out of nowhere, a soccer ball flew from behind the rose garden and smashed Haruhi in the back of the head. She didn't even have the chance to cry out before falling unconscious into Tamaki. He barely managed to grab her, and as he did a teen from one of his classes ran up. "Oh my gosh! Is she all right? I'll go call a doctor right away!" he barely got the last sentence out before he dashed away. Tamaki held Haruhi close, afraid to move her in case she was seriously hurt. He quickly figured he would have to put her down for anyone to help her anyway, so he gently set her down on the grass in front of him and called Kyouya on his cell phone for help. Minutes later Kyouya came with a doctor, Honey, Mori, Hikaru, and Kaoru all trailing behind him. They all gathered around as the doctor set to work.

...

_Ohhh, my aching head..._ Haruhi had no idea where she was but she didn't want to open her eyes to find out, her head hurt way too much for that. She started to hear people's voices coming from above her, so she decided to listen in.

"She'll be alright, won't she?" asked a worried male voice. "You said she would be, didn't you? Why hasn't she woken up yet?" the voice continued rambling on, sounding more and more frantic as it went.

"Tamaki!" The frantic voice stopped. "Relax! I've got my top doctor on her, she'll be just fine. He said it will be a little while before she wakes up. All we can do now is wait, alright?" This voice was cool and composed on the surface, but Haruhi could tell he was a little worried about the frantic voice.

"Ooo!" Two male voices chimed out in unison. "I think she's waking up!" Haruhi felt her fingers moving slightly, and decided she might as well wake up on cue, so she cracked an eye open. She was welcomed from unconsciousness by the sight of six faces looking down at her, all of them completely unfamiliar.

Hello people~ Kittyfox here! Hope you liked this story I wrote for TamaHaru week; I heard about this little celebration from The Risembool Rangers, the best group ever!

So here's the thing, I know this first chapter is kind of short, but I don't want to continue this story if no one is reading it so comment! The moment I get at least 4 comments saying people want more, I'll gladly put up my second chapter. If no one comments, then obviously no one is reading this right now, I suck, and I need to take down this story. Sound good?

Thanks in advance for those who comment! Aspiring writers LOVE comments (take it from someone who knows). :D


	2. Chapter 2

"Haru-chan!" a little blonde boy called out. She looked at him and deduced he had not been one of the voices she heard before she woke up. She looked around the group more before she responded. She saw the blond little boy; orangey haired twins, _that would explain why they spoke in unison_, she thought; a tall, arrogant (but worried) looking blonde, who she assumed was the frantic voice; an even taller black haired, dark skinned guy; and a slight, pale guy with glasses, who she guessed was the cold voice, what with the expression on his face at that moment. The guy with glasses looked about ready to kill her, although she had no idea why.

After getting a good look at the group, she turned to the little blonde boy. "Who are you calling Haru-chan?" she asked_. You have no right to call me that! I don't even know you_! she added in her mind. The boy looked at her, and then looked at the ground. He looked about ready to cry.

"Why are you being so mean, Haruhi?" his lip trembled. The guy with glasses leaned in to Haruhi and stared into her eyes. She held her ground, leading the pair into what appeared to be a staring contest. After a few moments he pulled away.

"It appears Haruhi has lost her memory, and has gained a concussion." he stated matter-of-factly.

_He figured all that out just by looking at me? Who is that guy? And before, didn't he say something about having a "best" doctor? Does that mean he owns an army of doctors or something? _she looked around. "Who are you people?" she exclaimed worriedly.

_My beloved daughter doesn't remember me? _Tamaki thought sadly. "Mommy you have to fix this!" Kyouya gave Tamaki an irritated look (he hated being called mommy) but then he simply looked down when he saw the tears forming in Tamaki's eyes.

"Amnesia can't be cured by doctors, all we can do for her is help her through her daily routine. Hopefully something will trigger her memory and she will recover, but there is always a chance that permanent damage was done, meaning that she will have to start her life over again with no recollection of what happened before the accident." They all looked down at Haruhi, who was still on the grass outside the school.

"Well, let's get started." Mori said as he picked her up.

"Right!" Tamaki said in his usual business manner as he walked towards the buildings, "Club activities start in an hour, do you think that will be enough time for Haruhi to relearn the basics, Kyouya?" Everyone proceeded to follow Tamaki.

"Well..." Kyouya procured a clip board, seemingly out of thin air, and started reading it, "she was always naturally gifted. Remember her first day as a host? She even surprised you Tamaki." Tamaki blushed, and walked ahead of the group.

"Hey! Wait a minute! Don't I get a say in what I want to do?" Haruhi yelled. Everyone stopped and looked at her. "Can you put me down please?" she looked up at Mori, who seemed really big compared to her little frame. Mori looked at Honey, who was still pouting. Honey shook his head, so Mori shook his head at Haruhi. She sighed. "Where are we going? Can you at least tell me that?"

"To our club!" One of the twins answered.

"Of course, you-" the other followed.

"-don't know-"

"-where that is,-"

"do you?" They spun around her until they had finished their question. They had already decided that they might as well confuse Haruhi while she had amnesia, since they had never been able to confuse her before. They seemed to be having an immense amount of fun from everyone elses perspective. Her eyes grew wide as they questioned her, her gaze never leaving Hikaru, no matter how many times they tried to confuse her. No one seemed to notice her stare, however, so she shook her head and said "No, I don't. What kind of club is this anyway? None of you seem to have very much in common, and I doubt you are a sports team." she looked at Kyouya and Honey as she said the last part. Everyone looked away until Tamaki said, "Well, I guess you'll just have to find out, won't you?" He continued walking and everyone followed.


	3. Chapter 3

Mori carried Haruhi through a beautifully carved archway as he followed Tamaki. She gazed in awe at her surroundings. They went up a grand staircase inside one of the huge buildings, and she couldn't suppress a gasp when they made their way through the hallways, known for their huge windows. When Haruhi looked out, she felt she was going to fall into a void, for all there was to see was the brilliant blue of the sky, no birds, no trees, no buildings. It was the most grand place she had ever been. "Where are we?" she asked in obvious awe as she looked up at Mori. Mori shrugged. "School." he answered, looking slightly confused at her question.

Tamaki and group finally walked through the door labeled "music room 3". Haruhi looked at the neatly inscribed sign, and exclaimed "You must be a music club then!" She was intent on figuring out what type of club she had been in; maybe it would tell her more about herself. Hikaru and Kaoru looked at her, at each other, and then proceeded to burst into laughter.

"Nice try Haruhi!" they chorused. She grumbled something unintelligible as Mori finally set her down, his muscular frame blocking the gargantuan doorway. She had a feeling they were blocking her in, but she couldn't do anything about it with someone that strong looking in her way.

_I might as well go along with their little "club" _she sighed. Now that she had been set down, she decided to explore the magnificent room she had been taken to while the boys talked about what sounded like fancy tuna. She looked back at them; _fancy tuna?_ She turned back around and shrugged her shoulders. _Whatever, _she thought. The room she was placed in was huge and pink, it could probably fit nine or ten cars in it, and beautiful light pink furniture was spaced evenly around the area._ Why would a bunch of boys want to hang out somewhere with so much pink?_ she questioned. As she looked out one of the huge windows, one of the twins came up behind her.

"So, anything seem familiar?" he asked.

"No, not really." She shrugged. "Oh! I don't know your name, even though you know mine." she blushed.

"Hikaru, at your service." He bowed and kissed her hand; Haruhi continued blushing madly. Hikaru either didn't notice, or pretended not to. She tried as hard as she could to hide it while he turned away to point out the rest of the club. "My brother over there is Kaoru." He pointed to his twin, conversing with the little blonde boy. "Right now he's talking to Honey (that's what we call him anyway). The tall, dark and silent guy over there is Mori, and Tamaki is the blonde arguing with Kyouya about fancy tuna."

"Fancy tuna?"

"Your favorite food." Hikaru looked at her closely, "You really don't remember do you?" Hikaru's close proximity was making Haruhi nervous. Afraid she would blush even more, she took a step back.

"Umm, no I don't." she answered, her voice betraying none of what she felt inside. In fact, she sounded rather bored. Hikaru took a step forward.

"Nervous, Haruhi?" Although she was hiding it well with her voice, her body language was probably giving her away to Hikaru. He smiled evilly while taking yet another step forward. Haruhi opened and closed her mouth, unsure of how to answer. A moment passed and Hikaru continued to stare at her. Luckily, Tamaki called them over before Hikaru prompted her to answer.

"Haruhi! Come here my princess!" Haruhi gave him a dirty look and turned her evil glare to Hikaru.

"What did he just call me?" Hikaru's eyes widened, he had to admit she looked a little freaky at that moment.

"Err, let's go see what the boss wants, OK?" He hooked his arm through hers and dragged her back to the others. When they had traversed the space between them, Hikaru pushed Haruhi in front of him, towards Tamaki. "Here you are boss, one teenage girl!" Haruhi looked at the group, confused.

"What are we doing?" she asked nervously, eyeing the door. Tamaki stepped forward until he was practically touching her, and then leaned down as if to whisper something in her ear. And he did just that.

"How are you feeling today, my princess?" he whispered softly and gently, ever so slowly. Then he took a step back and watched her. Haruhi blushed until her whole face was practically red, and stepped farther away from him. She could feel chills running up and down her spine; she wanted more than anything to be near him, which made her want to get as far away from his as possible. _Ugh! What was that? Why am I so affected by such a stupid question? Is he like that with all the girls? _Haruhi wondered. She was intensely curious, even though her hormones were driving her nuts.

"What was that?" she cried out. Everyone gazed at her knowingly except for Tamaki, who appeared confused.

"What was what?" he asked, looking at the rest of the club.

"That..." Kyouya said as he pushed up his glasses, an evil gleam in his eye, "is Tamaki, our most valued host. You may tell her now, Tamaki."

"Yes!" Tamaki yelled out excitedly. It was obvious now to Haruhi that Kyouya was the brains of the group, since Tamaki seemed to have no idea what just happened. "Everyone ready?" The group quickly began moving as Tamaki yelled out, "We are The Ouran High School Host Club!" By the end of his statement everyone was grouped together in a magnificent group pose, making each one of them look like a model that just had their make-up done.

Haruhi looked at them, her eyes wide. _A host club? _she thought, dismayed. She may have lost her memory, but she still knew what a host club was, and she did not want to be part of that. She made a quick move for the door, but Mori and Honey were there before she even had time to blink.

"I'm not a boy!" she cried out. "Do you just have a special section for lesbians and the occasional guy?" she asked.

"No." Kyouya answered briskly.

"Then how was I part of a host club?"

"Well, it all started on the day we all met." Tamaki started.

"Yeah, Tamaki kind of made you nervous." Kaoru said.

"And when you tried to leave." Hikaru added.

"You kind of broke a vase." Honey chimed in.

"Worth 5 million yen." Kyouya finished.

"I did what?" "Oh, well it can't be that bad. This is obviously a school for the rich, and I go to school here, so I must be rich too right?" Haruhi asked pleadingly. She snatched at the random information she had complied in the short time she had been awake, looking for anything to get her out of this crazy mess.

"Well..." Hikaru started.

"This is a school for the rich." Kaoru said.

"But you aren't." Hikaru looked at the ground.

"You came here on a scholarship because you're so smart and you work so hard during school." Honey said, trying to be helpful. Haruhi sat on the ground, taking in all this new information. The group of boys stood around her, not really knowing what to do. Tamaki looked seriously worried. Haruhi thought about her situation, not noticing the boys at all. She was smart, went to a fancy, rich school but wasn't rich herself, and was freakishly in debt... _Well, at least my life isn't boring... Oh heck, why isn't my life boring? This is crazy!_

_

* * *

_

Hey people! Kittyfox here~ Hope you like my story so far! Please, please, please comment! I want to know if they are in character or not, and if my descriptions of places are ok. That's what I've been really working on, and I want to know how it came out. Thanks a bunch! Oh yeah, I realized you guys were angry with how short my first chapter was, so I compiled my 2nd and 3rd chapters. That means more work for me, so you guys better appreciate it! lol Edit: Nevermind compiling 2 chapters; I couldn't get it to work. So 2 chapters at the same time. Yay!

Thanks a bunch to everyone who favorited and alerted. Every one is like a little hug! And special thanks to

Hikaru Kaoru plus Haruhi

PleasantlyStrange

haruhilover14

shadowofnothing14

Ash56

for commenting and giving me awesome feedback!

And super special thanks to my editor: Mi-la :D Thanks love!


	4. Chapter 4

Mommy, our little girl is upset! What should we do?" Tamaki asked Kyouya. Haruhi had been sitting in the middle of the floor, deep in thought, for about 20 minutes. The club had been unsure of what to do, so they all began preparing for club activities for the day. Kyouya had to coax Tamaki away from her, and only after convincing him how upset the customers would be if they were closed. Once they had finished making their "music room" into a tropical paradise (with some help from workers that Kyouya had hired) did they come back to their predicament with Haruhi.

"Well," Kyouya answered, "we could just start her off today and teach her as she goes. She may still be a natural, maybe even better than she was before."

"Or we could just say she's sick and make her practice with us afterwards." Hikaru mentioned.

"No." Tamaki stated, with finality in his voice, "She will start today!"

"I'll help her out!" Hikaru called out, he gave Tamaki a pleading look when it became obvious he would say no. "Please!"

"He should probably do it, we need you to attend to our "more difficult" guests." Kyouya said to Tamaki. Tamaki looked down, defeated.

"Fine, but you be good to my little girl, you pervert!"

"Whatever you say, boss!" Hikaru grinned evilly. The girl of the hour looked up, finally snapping out of her reverie.

"What did you call him?" she asked Tamaki, nodding at Kyouya. Tamaki gave her an odd look.

"He called me "mommy"." Kyouya answered, slightly annoyed that she was pointing it out. She looked at him, confused. "For some reason, he makes the two of us his family. I'm the "mother" and you are his "precious little girl"" Kyouya quoted, his voice sounding bored, even though they were having an extremely odd conversation. _Tamaki is really...strange._ Haruhi thought to herself.

During their short conversation Haruhi watched as Honey had gone off to eat cake with what looked like a pink stuffed rabbit, Mori went off to stand behind him, and the twins went to wander in their tropical oasis. Haruhi turned fully around now to take in her beautiful surroundings. She felt like she really _was_ in a tropical forest. The air felt warm, even though it was only early spring outside, and she could see live birds and small reptiles all around.

"Tamaki complained when I suggested we do this backdrop again, but it was such a big hit last time that we made a fortune. Now we are really fortunate that we decided to do it twice, this may in fact jog your memory since we have already done this once before." Kyouya explained as he came up behind her.

"How did you do all this?" she asked, awestruck and curious.

"Well, it was simple really. We just turned up the heat, and ordered in these exotic plants and animals. None of which are harmful, of course. We hand picked each species to make sure they catered to our customers specifically."

"Wow, you guys are really dedicated to this." she exclaimed.

"The happier we make these young ladies, the more likely they are to come again, no?" he answered. She stood still, thinking about his statement as he walked away. After a few moments she heard a rustling sound behind her. She turned, not knowing what to expect. She leaned forward and Hikaru popped out from behind the bushes, trying to sound like an angry bear but failing miserably. He ended up right in front of her.

"So how was that?" he asked, slightly winded from the yell.

"Were you trying to be a bear?" she asked unamused.

"Yep!" he answered proudly.

"Bears don't live in the rainforest." she said, matter-of-factly. She was about to turn away when she caught the look on his face. He seemed so sad, confused, and out of sorts at the same time that she couldn't help but laugh. He looked at her, pouting.

"Hey! How was I supposed to know that bears don't live in the rainforest! Besides, I was just trying to scare you, it doesn't really matter what animal I was!" he said quickly. She continued to laugh until she finally got herself to calm down.

"Well, sorry Hikaru, but you didn't scare me either." she said. After she said that, he gave her a really strange look. She gave him a confused look in return. "What?" she asked.

"How do you know I'm not Kaoru?" he asked. She looked at him closely, even more confused by the question. _Obviously he's not Kaoru, how could I mistake them? _she thought. She quickly voiced her opinion. Hikaru gave her another look.

"You can still tell us apart, even though you barely know us?" he asked, his eyes wide.

"I may not know the two of you that well, but I do know you are two very different people with your own personalities, your own souls. Just because you look alike doesn't mean you're the same person, you aren't clones." she answered. Hikaru just stood in front of her, looking at her. She looked at him too, not giving up any ground. Suddenly he took a step forward, leaning in towards her. She freaked, unprepared for what he might do. He looked at her closely, practically touching her, before he gave her a huge hug. He stood there for a moment, just holding her. Unsure how to take the hug (seeing as she didn't know how they acted around each other before today) she gently hugged him back, finding that she liked being in his comforting embrace. He let go, and before she could say anything, he ran off into the undergrowth.

* * *

Hey people! Comment, fav, alert. Do whatever! I hope you all enjoyed reading this! Is 1,000 words a chapter still too short? I don't know without your opinions, so please tell me!

Whoops! Totally forgot to say it until now, so uhm, DISCLAIMER: I unfortunatly do not have the beautiful right to say that I own The Ouran High School Host Club in any way. Even though I would love to have Hikaru. 3


	5. Chapter 5

Haruhi stared blankly at the place where Hikaru had disappeared. _From his reaction, I'm going to assume that the hug he just gave me was abnormal for him,_ she thought, still blushing from the contact. _He makes me feel... different. I wish I could describe this feeling so I could understand it..._

"Haruhi!" an adorable voice cried. She turned, trying to find its source. After a few turns she bumped into Honey, who didn't seem all that happy to see her. "There you are." he said stubbornly.

"What's the matter with you?" she asked.

"Nothing." he said, making such a sad, hurt face that she felt terrible, although she had no idea what she had done to upset him so.

"Obviously something is bothering you. What can I do to help?" she asked, trying her hardest to make him smile again. She hated seeing him so upset.

"Go find Tama-chan; he's busy but he still wants to see you, so I got stuck finding you. Hikaru hasn't been answering his phone, so Kyouya figured you were together. I guess he was wrong though; where is Hikaru?" Honey explained.

_He just evaded my question._ Haruhi thought before formualating her answer. She stood for a moment, deciding whether or not she should say anything about Hikaru's outburst. After barely a moment she knew that saying something about it would be a terrible idea. "Hikaru said he forgot about something and just ran off. I don't know where he is now. I'll go find Tamaki though. Thanks for relaying the message!" she smiled warmly at him and walked off.

Without paying any attention to where she was going, she worried about Honey until she practically walked into a large tree. "Oops." She turned and looked around. "Oh man, I was so busy thinking I forgot to ask Honey where Tamaki even was!" She tried to figure out where she was, but she was hopelessly lost. All around her she only saw unfamiliar plants and small animals; she couldn't even find a window or a wall. The trees seemed unnaturally close together here, making it impossible to see for more than a few feet in any direction. _It also doesn't help that I'm short, _she steamed. After a little while, she sat on the ground unsure of what she should do.

Tamaki finshed putting on his outfit and looked into the mirror. _Beautiful as always._ he thought with a flourish. He put on some beaded necklaces and flowers for a more exotic look. "I don't want to let the beautiful ladies down, now do I?" he asked his reflection. He was in a magnificent side room, attatched to the music room. Its original use unknown, the Host Club had used it as dressing room since it had been found by Hikaru and Kaoru on one of their explorations of the school. Kyouya had ordered mirrors of Tamaki's choosing to be put up in the perfect places so Tamaki could see his reflection from every angle, no matter where he was standing. After ogling at himself to his heart's content, he turned to leave when there was a knock at the door. Before Tamaki could react, Kyouya walked in.

"Tamaki, we can't seem to find Haruhi or Hikaru." he informed him. Tamaki's eye's grew wide.

"What has he done to my little girl?" he cried, rushing out of the side room, and practically knocking Kyouya over. Kyouya followed, watching with silent amusement as Tamaki excessively worried. Tamaki ran up to Mori, looking hilarious as his old fashioned Caribbean skirts flaired. "Where is she, Mori? Can you look for her?" Mori didn't have a chance to answer before Tamaki turned to Kyouya, who was coming up behind him after closing and locking the side room door. "Kyouya! Call in your police force! My precious daughter must be found before Hikaru does some unspeakable horror to her!" Kyouya looked at his watch, and then looked up at Tamaki.

"No." The Host Club King was silent.

"What?" he asked. Kyouya sighed. He treid to explain as simply and efficiently as possible.

"We don't have time for this. Prestigious young ladies who need attending to will be here in fifteen minutes, and we cannot have a police force here when they are trying to enjoy our tropical paradise."

"B...but.."

"No! Kaoru will go look for them. Since ladies come to see both of them and not just one, his job for the day is ruined anyway until Hikaru is found." Deftly defeated by his best friend, Tamaki had no choice but to admit defeat.

"I suppose that's a good idea." He went to a sad looking tree and sat beneath it, pouting. Kyouya turned, completely ignoring Tamaki, and started calling out orders.

"Kaoru, go find your brother and Haruhi." Kaoru ran off into the dense jungle, calling over his shoulder "I'm on it!" "Mori and Honey..." He looked at the duo, finally noticing that neither one of them was in a tropical outfit. "Go get changed."

"Yes, sir!" Honey said happily. He took Mori by the arm and led him away, chatting with him as they went.

"I had better go get changed as well." he said to himself as he walked into the hallway.

Hikaru sat in the dark, thinking about a million things at once. He was terrified of what Haruhi thought of him, unsure if she still liked Tamaki, worried about what Tamaki might do if he found out he had made a move on his girl, downright petrified of what Kyouya would do if _he_ found out, sorry he had done it without consulting Kaoru, hoping that Kaoru wouldn't be angry with him, and all of this was making him sorry he had done it in the first place. He sighed. _I'm such a mess. _he thought dejectedly. Right now he was sitting underneath the music room, in a secret area he and Kaoru had found whilst exploring. He remembered the time fondly. As he and his brother had been looking around the giant music room, they had started playing a game of tag. While horsing around, Hikaru had taken a dive underneath the lone piano standing in the corner of the room. As Kaoru made to follow him, the tile underneath them suddenly gave way, dropping them into an open area underneath the initial music room. Once they made sure they weren't hurt, they had explored their secret room. After much exploration by the use of cell phone light and the dim sunlight that came through the place they had fallen from, (they never found a light switch or any kind of light mechanism) they concluded the area was as large at the music room, and it contained nothing but a strange spiral stand. Since neither twin knew much about music, they had no idea what the stand's use was, and they didn't really feel the need to figure it out. After their initial find and then replacement of the secret tile that led to the underground room, they had not gone back into it, for there had been no need. After Hikaru had hugged Haruhi, he realized he needed some time to think and since he wanted to be alone, he thought the secret room would be a perfect place. They had told none of the other club members about the room, so Hikaru wasn't worried about being found. Right now the tile leading to his hiding place was under a bush, and it had taken some time before Hikaru found it. He continued thinking about his predicament, and after some more thinking, he decided to talk to Kaoru and see how he felt about the situation. _If Kaoru wants a chance to be with Haruhi, I'll leave her alone. If he doesn't..._ a hopeful smile crossed his lips..._ maybe she'll be intersted in me this time instead of Tamaki. But what will that do to him? I don't want him to hate any of us._ As he pondered what would become of Tamaki in his fanciful world, he heard a thump directly above him. _Oh shoot_, he thought.

* * *

T.B.C

Another chapter! This is so fun! I hope you all are enjoying my story as much as I am! Does it feel like nothing is happening? If it does I'll speed things up, but I don't mean for it to be like that! Still too short? This one is 1,300 words.

DISCLAIMER: No matter how much I cried, I still don't think they would give the rights of Ouran High School Host Club over to me. D':


	6. Chapter 6

The tile slowly moved away, allowing light to fall onto Hikaru's pale face. To Kaoru, it looked as if he was a dead man being pulled from his grave. To Hikaru, it looked like the grim reaper himself had come to take him away. They both shook away the feeling of foreboding they felt, focusing instead on the subject of their worries: each other. "There you are Hikaru, we were starting to worry about you." his brother said, trying to make him smile. Hikaru looked away from Kaoru, ashamed at what he had done. Kaoru lent him a hand, and Hikaru was pulled him out of the underground room. Once up, Hikaru turned and embraced Kaoru. Unsure as to where the gesture was coming from, Kaoru gently hugged him back. "What's all this for?" he asked, backing away to get a better look at his brother. Hikaru continued to look at the ground, unsure how to explain what had happened. He knew the truth was the only thing he wanted to say, but beginning was the touble. He took a deep breath, and tried to start naturally, but that didn't work out very well.  
"I'm sorry for running away!" he practically screamed. Kaoru covered his ears, laughing.  
"It's fine! You don't need to yell!" he said.  
"That's not what I meant." he whispered and looked at the ground, shuffling his feet back and forth nervously. "I'm sorry for trying to run away from my problems." Kaoru cocked his head, not exactly sure what his brother was referring to. Sensing his confusion, Hikaru continued explaining. "I... I like Haruhi, and I haven't wanted to say anything because she and Tamaki have looked so happy together... and becasue I wasn't sure how you felt about her. I didn't want to go after her without you being O.K with it. But today, I got carried away, and I... hugged her. In a "more than friendly" kind of way, and she knew it was more than friendly. As soon as I did it I ran off; afraid of what she might say. I feel terrible about it, I mean, I know she has amnesia and all, but Tamaki still likes her, so what if he hates me after hearing about this?" he stopped, not wanting to ramble on, and worrying nonstop about how Kaoru would respond. Fortunately for him, he responded in the best way possible: he laughed. After laughing for a minute or so, he stopped, rubbing the tears from his eyes. Kaoru gently hugged his brother and kissed him on the forehead.  
"You silly boy." he said, smiling. "You make me worry that much about you, over a girl? I was afraid we had gotten a poisinous snake in here somehow and it had killed you!" he giggled. " You know what we used to do to other people who got too close to us? We pushed them away, especially the girls. And now you make me think your dead because you're worried about one?" The irony of his situation made him laugh even more. "Don't worry about me. If Haruhi will make you happy, I want you to find your own happiness. It's better for us to spread out and be with other people besides each other anyway." Hikaru was amazed that his brother was taking everything so lightly, and he was overjoyed with the idea. He grinned, his face lighting up, but the light quickly died out as he thought of something else.  
"But what about Tamaki?" he asked.  
"What about him? If he wants Haruhi, he should have to earn a place by her side, just like you have to. With this new Haruhi, you each have an equal opportunity to win her heart." Kaoru exclaimed encouragingly.  
"Yeah! You're right!" Hikaru said. With new determination, he felt ready to conquer the world. "Let's get ready for club today!" he called, racing to the front of the music room. He didn't want to waste any time he could be spending with Haruhi. Little did he know he was leaving behind Kaoru, tears silently rolling down his face. Hikaru hadn't noticed or maybe he didn't care, but Kaoru knew that if Hikaru and Haruhi were to fall in love, than the twins would drift apart. He loved his brother so much that the idea caused him physical pain, but he also knew impeading Hikaru on his quest for his love would tear him apart as well. He couldn't stand to see his brother unhappy, no matter the cost to his own well being. He wiped away the tears, and forced a smile onto his face. _Hopefully some time with Hikaru and a bunch of crazy girls will cheer me up. _he thought hopefully, as he started to make his way to the front of the room.

Unfortuanately for Haruhi, Kaoru had been so worried about Hikaru, she had been forgotten about until the very last second. "Club activities start in two minutes. What is taking Haruhi so long to change?" Kyouya said. He, along with the rest of the club (excluding Haruhi) were at the front of the room, waiting until they would open the doors and greet all the young ladies who had come to spend time with them. Kaoru had been talking to Mori about deviled eggs, but had just so happened to hear Kyouya's exclamation. He thought for a moment, and then quickly turned to face Kyouya. Before he could stop himself he blurted out, "OH NO! I forgot about Haruhi!" The room became unnaturally still. Everyone looked at Kaoru, and Tamaki slowly got up from where he had been sulking and waiting for Haruhi.  
"What?" he asked menacingly, taking a step towards him. Despite the island garb they all had on, Tamaki looked pretty terrifying when he was worried about Haruhi.  
"Ummm, should I go look for her?" Kaoru asked, helpfully.  
"No." Kyouya quickly interjected. "Honey is faster." he turned to face him. "Honey, would you please go look for Haruhi?" he asked. Honey crossed his arms and looked away.  
"No." He looked up at Mori, who gave him an accusing look, so instead he looked at the ground.  
"He's still pouting about how Haruhi treated him when she first got amnesia." Mori explained. Kyouya groaned inwardly.  
"So you won't go help her?" Kyouya asked. Honey stubbornly shook his head. Hikaru, still pumped up about getting his girl, stepped forward.  
"I'll go look for her!" he said. Unfortuantely for him, he was quickly shot down.  
"No. You're the one who got her lost last time." said Kyouya. Hikaru sat by a tree, sulking. "Mori?" Mori looked at Honey, who gave him a dirty look.  
"Sure." he said. Honey stuck his tongue out at him, looking adorably angry. Mori ignored him and dashed into the artificially made forest. Kyouya looked at the time.  
"Alright, it is officialy time for the Ouran High School Host Club to begin."

And he opened the double doors.

* * *

:D More writing for me! yay! Do you guys like Honey as a brat? I know he isn't in the show, but I thought it would be cute if he held a grudge against Haruhi. Don't worry, I would never, ever hate on Honey-senpai. He's just too darn cute! And for those of you who are curious (I know I was XD) this is set right after the end of the anime. I haven't read the manga, so no spoilers or I'll eat you.

DISCLAIMER: Even if I managed to look as adorable as Honey, I still wouldn't be able to get the ownership of Ouran High School Host Club.


	7. Chapter 7

Mori looked high and low for Haruhi. Fortunately for everyone, he has long enough legs that he could traverse the entire room in five minutes flat. After about two minutes, he found Haruhi sitting underneath a sad looking tree. She looked very out-of-sorts with her school uniform on and a lost expression on her face, while in the middle of a tropical rain forest. As Mori came up she didn't even look at him, she was so completely lost to the world. Not wanting to interrupt her thinking, he stood beside her and waited until she finally looked up. She blinked rapidly a few times and looked up at him. "Uhmm." _What was his name again?_ she thought.

"Mori." he said. Haruhi was shocked, and just as she was going to ask him how he could possibly know what she was thinking, he picked her up and began carrying her to the front of the room (well she assumed it was the front, she wasn't entirely sure where anything was at that point).

* * *

The club was in top form today, the girls were happy, and they were making loads of money; so why did it feel like something was wrong? _Because Haruhi isn't here. _Hikaru thought dejectedly. Even doing what he loved most: using girls for profit with his brother; he was still unhappy with the fact that Haruhi wasn't there, and even when she would be there she wouldn't be her usual self. He pretended to be happy for the customers, but Kaoru could tell he wasn't.

After acting for the whiny girls for what seemed like forever, the first hour was up. The saddened girls were quickly rounded up by Kyouya and sent away. "So how did we do?" Kaoru asked before Kyouya walked away, although he didn't really seem very interested in what the answer would be.

"Very well, of course." Kyouya said, equally uninterested in the conversation.

"Can we just get to the point please?" Hikaru called out. As he said this he slammed his hands on the table the girls had previously been sitting around, splashing tea everywhere. Karou gave him a sympathetic look, but Hikaru didn't want sympathy at the moment, he wanted answers. The problem at hand was that, in this jungle environment, each group of girls and boy/s was spaced out across the room. And they were spaced out pretty far apart, with lots of trees blocking the way to get to one another. Because of this, Hikaru was forced to wait the entire hour before he knew of Haruhi's condition. Of course, he could have just called Kyouya and asked if she had come back yet (_after all,_Hikaru thought, _this is the twenty-first century)_, but both twins seemed to have misplaced their phones before splitting from the rest of the club. And even if he had a phone, he wouldn't have been able to call Haruhi because she didn't have a cellphone. He could have also just left, but he didn't want Kyouya or Tamaki to get suspicious. Unfortunately, Hikaru had wasted all that time not going to check on her for no reason because after his table slamming, he knew he looked ridiculously suspicious and in love. Kyouya, cool as ever, looked at Hikaru for what seemed like hours until he turned and walked away. Hikaru had stared back, hoping he wasn't revealing anything. He felt like a bug under a microscope, about to be dissected. Kyouya had him pinned, he was going to tell Tamaki for sure, and Tamkai would kick him out of the club and never let him anyhere near Haruhi again!

Hikaru's eyes were as big as saucers when he looked at his twin. "What am I gonna do?" he asked, desperately.

Karou sighed. "Go find her of course." he said, exasperated at his brother's lack of sense. _He must be in love, _Karou thought, reaffirming his worst fears.

* * *

As Kyouya was getting some money from a few girls, he noticed Hikaru out of the corner of his eye. "And what, may I ask, are you up to?" He seemed extremely suspicious of Hikaru.

"Well, I was going to the restroom. If that doesn't bother you." Hikaru gave him a nasty glare, since he was certain Kyouya had told Tamaki everything. Kyouya gave nothing away on his face, but he wasn't believing that for a second.

"Fine." He turned and continued talking to the ladies in front of him. Hikaru went to the front doors that led to the hallway and went out. After going through more than half the building, he found the door he was looking for: just like all the others it was light pink, but this one was much bigger. It led to a huge ballroom, which connected to a music room, and than finally connected to music room 3, the host club's room. He walked through all the rooms, and when he finally reached the right door, he very slowly peered into the jungle he had recently come from. In front of him was nothing but trees. N_o problem, _he thought, _I know this place better than anyone. _He went in, carefully closing the door behind him so as not to make too much noise, and tried to blend into the trees. He looked to make sure that no one was around. He laughed, "A stealth operation, right Karou?" He turned and realized his lifelong partner wasn't with him. The realization left a gaping hole in his heart, but he knew he had to continue on. Swallowing the lump in his throat, he walked forward.

* * *

"Look, seriously, I'm fine."_ I can't believe this. Here I am, on a cot in the middle of a fake jungle being treated like a four year old. Who does this guy think he is? I know he's insanely rich and all, but that gives him no right to treat me like he owns me! _Haruhi was not in the best of moods. But then again, who could blame her? _The old Haruhi may have been O.K with this Tamaki guy, but he's driving _me_ crazy. _The moment Mori had brought her to him, Tamaki had somehow procured a cot from goodness knows where. It had a comfy looking blanket on it, and it looked pretty authentic, as if he had snatched it right out of one of those old war movies. He told Mori to set her down, and then shooed him away, yammering on all the while about how upset he was with Hikaru and asking a billion times if she was alright. Even if Tamaki wasn't acting (which she didn't believe for a second), she really didn't care that he was worried about her. After all, she had been inside the whole time. It's not like she went anywhere! _Why should he care about where I went for a little bit anyway? _"Why are you so convinced that I got hurt anyway?" she asked, snidely. Tamaki turned from his fussing with a first-aid kit, and gave her a wide eyed look.  
"You aren't hurt? Hikaru didn't violate you while daddy was away?" Tamaki sounded so serious that Haruhi almost believed for a moment that he wasn't acting, she quickly shook away the thought and replaced it with outrage.  
"What does it matter to you what Hikaru and I were doing? It's none of your business! And stop calling yourself daddy! I..." _Do I even have a dad? That's a thought to save for later...  
_Tamaki looked genuinely hurt by her comments. _I need to find out where he took acting lessons because he is really good at this. I'll ask Kyouya later as well.  
_"But daddy-"  
"But daddy, nothing! Stop that. I'm not your daughter; I barely even know you! So please stop acting like you care so much, it's hard to understand what you want from me when you try and scam it from me because I'm a girl. Sorry, but I know what a host club is about, and I'm not falling for your fake: "I really care about you" lies. I have more important things to worry about, like who I really am." She got up from the cot, holding herself high, and walked away. She left pretty quickly, leaving Tamaki just enough time for a single tear to roll down his face before the next group of girls started coming.

* * *

T.B.C :D

DISCLAIMER: None of these overly beautiful characters belong to me. Life seems so unfair.


	8. Chapter 8

"Now where am I?" Haruhi turned in a circle and was delighted to find Hikaru, who seemed to be hiding. Confused, she walked over to the bush he was sitting behind. "What are you doing?" she asked. With a wordless exclamation, he spun around and jumped up. He quickly looked around, as if checking to make sure no one would overhear them, and then dragged her down into the bush as well. "What are you doing?" she asked again, this time really confused.  
"Shh! Not so loud."  
"Who are you hiding from?"  
"No one; everyone. Just shh!" She finally brought her voice down to a whisper, which seemed to calm Hikaru a bit.  
"Alright fine, why are you hiding?" He looked around, extremely tense.  
"Does Tamaki know?" he asked.  
"Know what?" _What is he being so cryptic about?  
_"Did Kyouya tell him?"  
"Tell him what?"  
"Hey! Don't shout! Sorry; about..."  
"Hikaru, what is it that's got you so worked up?" she asked tenderly.  
"About... well... you..." She sighed.  
"I have no idea what you're talking about." And then, it suddenly all made sense to her. "About the stupid hug?" Hikaru winced.  
"Stupid?"  
"Oh no! I don't mean that, I just mean, this is all about you giving me a hug?"  
"Well, I just didn't want Kyouya to send his private police after me, but after everything that's happened..." He looked down.  
"Why would Kyouya send his police after you?" Haruhi was so lost. "All you did was hug me." Hikaru had the urge to laugh, but then he was so nervous about telling Haruhi anything. Poor Haruhi was being fought over and she didn't even know it! And what if she didn't like being fought over? _What if she rejects me?_ He couldn't stand the thought of telling her how he felt, only to be shot down.  
"Well..."  
"What?" Hikaru was blushing like mad, but Haruhi had no idea why. "What's the matter?" Hikaru just shook his head and ran away. Haruhi wanted to go after him, but thought better of it. _That was so odd._ she thought as she stood up.  
She decided that she should go see Karou, but since she didn't know where he was, she was going to have to ask Kyouya.

* * *

After making her way through the dense undergrowth, she quickly found her way to Kyouya. He turned, giving her a disgusted look. "Uhmm, what's up?" she asked innocently.  
"What did you do to my prize money maker?"  
"Who, Tamaki?"  
"Yes! After his last group, which he barely made it through, mind you, he ran off into his dressing room and now he refuses to come out. He keept mentioning something about _you_ saying nasty things to him. _What did you do?" _he asked menacingly.  
"I just told him the truth." She shrugged. "It's not really my fault he's so upset. I didn't like him calling me his daughter. It was pretty creppy to be honest." Kyouya stood still for a moment, taking an irritated breath.  
"Oh this is going to put me so far behind!" He said angrily. "This is entirely your fault, and I don't want to get into the middle of it. You need to talk to Hikaru and Tamaki, but first, get him to come back out! If I lose any money, I'm taking it from you, which means you'll have an even bigger debt to pay. 4,352,655 yen is what you owe now, and adding on any deficits would not be to your benefit." he sneered.  
"4 m-million yen? That..." she thought for a second. "What year am I in?"  
"One. " He answered, although he saw no relevance to the question. She thought for a moment.  
"I would have to earn... let's see there are 365 days in a year, excluding vacations... I would need to earn 199.23 yen a day to make that up before I graduate!" she exclaimed, terrified that she would be in debt before she even got to college.  
_Hmm,_ Kyouya thought,_ another example of why she is number one in her class, and why common folk are given scholarships. She can be quite amazing sometimes. It's no wonder Tamaki revieres her so._ He himself didn't find her very attractive, but he could see the appeal from other people's perspectives. "Anyway, go talk to them. If Tamaki isn't working in 15 minutes, it'll be your money we're dipping into to quell these crazy girl's hunger for men."  
"Geez, you don't have to bribe me." she muttered, walking away. "Oh wait!" she turned, "I have no idea where this "dressing room" is." Kyouya gave her some simple directions.  
"Don't get lost."  
"I won't" she grumbled.

* * *

She had absolutely no idea what she was going to say to Tamaki. She thought as she walked, and it was only then that she remembered Hikaru asking her if Tamaki had been told something. _What was it that he was so desperate to know about? _Without a clue, she had nothing to go on. (Even though to everyone else except Tamaki and she, it was blaringly obvious). She looked up, surprised to see she had already come across the small pink door that supposedly led to Tamaki's "dressing room". Unsure of what else to do, she knocked.  
"Go away!" a muffled voice from within called to her. She turned to leave. After all, what was she going to say? She couldn't say sorry, that would be an outright lie. She wasn't sorry for telling him the truth. But Kyouya voice, telling her how much money she owed, went through her mind; and she knew she had to get Tamaki to come back with her. With or without an apology. She turned back.  
"Tamaki, I'm sorry if what I said upset you, but I can't really take it back either. I meant what I said, but that doesn't mean you should ignore all the people out here that literally paid to come see you." she said. Silence was the only response. She was about to speak again when there was a shuffle behind the door, and Tamaki pulled it open. He looked at her, sadness still in him, but the tears gone without a trace.  
"You really think I'm lying to you?" he asked, his face and voice devoid of any emotion.  
"Ugh, this again?" she asked. She grabbed his arm and turned away, not wanting to upset him any more with her answer. "Come on! Everyone is waiting for you!" He let her pull him towards where she had last seen Kyouya on the other side of the room. As she pulled him she thought, _You know the answer as well as I do Tamaki. All you are is an actor. I don't understand while you feel the need to continuously play the role of "Prince" with me, but if you insist, whatever. I guess. Of course, that does make you a liar._

* * *

Comment? Please!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own this. Why can't I own this! *sigh*


	9. Chapter 9

Haruhi marched up to Kyouya with Tamaki in tow. Kyouya had his back turned to them, and was somehow managing to con girls out of even more money. Disgusted, Haruhi coughed loudly. Kyouya turned and smiled when he saw them.  
"Now that wasn't so hard, was it Haruhi?" She gave him a nasty look and thrust Tamaki in front of her. "Your package." she said snidely. Tamaki tried to look her in the eye, but she looked away, refusing to be played by his false emotions any longer. "Where is Karou?" she asked the ground quickly, she didn't want to look at either of them any more. She wanted nothing more than to be away from the two liars in front of her, and to be out of this whole crazy situation.  
"Behind you." A voice behind her said. Haruhi jumped, almost screaming, but Karou's hand covered her mouth just in time. If she had screamed, she would have sounded just like a girl, and her cover may have been blown. After the haunted house incident, everyone in the host club knew exactly how their fellow club members screamed. Karou smiled at the memory. He was about to bring it up to the others, but realized that Haruhi did not remember the little adventure. His smile was quickly wiped away, and solemn sadness took its place. He let go of her mouth and started to walk away, but he barely took a step when Haruhi was by his side, grabbing his wrist. About to speak, he looked down at her, but the look she gave him said everything he wanted to know. Neither of them spoke as they left Kyouya and Tamaki behind. He led her to where he had been stationed by Kyouya to entertain the ladies. After getting comfortable seating arrangements, Karou gave her an expectant look. She sighed.  
"So what is Hikaru so worried about Tamaki knowing?" she asked. That question had been driving her mad, so she decided she would ask it first to get it out of the way.  
"Hikaru refused to answer that?" he asked. _This again?_ she thought. _Why is everyone so dodgy with the answer to that question? _  
"Yes. I tried to ask him, but he ran away. I think that constitutes as refusing to answer." she answered candidly. He sighed.  
"Alright then. I guess if I don't tell you no one will. Although I thought it was pretty obvious." He paused. _Well? _she thought. _Geez, why so much hesitation?_  
"He wanted to know if Tamaki had found out that... he loves you." he said. He breathed out slowly, carefully wantching her reaction. Unfortunately for him, she wasn't reacting at all. Her brain seemed to shut off, and not a single thought was going through her mind. The only thing that was going on was the repeat of that sentence over and over. After a moment, a million thoughts started rushing in at once.  
_He...loves...me? Why?  
Well at least it's not that Tamaki jerk!  
Why would he care what Tamaki thinks?  
How does everyone else feel about this? Especially Karou.  
I guess that hug really did mean something...  
__Wait a second, why should I even care? I barely know these people!_  
After a great deal of silence, in which Karou thought he was going to explode from anticipation, Haruhi shifted from her reverie by bursting out with three questions at the same time.  
"Whoa! Wait, what?" he tried to reply, shocked by the sudden outburst.  
"Sorry. What I meant to say was "Why should he care what Tamaki thinks? Why was he so worried about that?"  
"Oh. He's worried because Tamaki... loved you first." They both paused for a moment, but Haruhi seemed unperterbed now.  
"Well that's quite a bit of new information." He chuckled.  
"Yeah, sorry about that." She smiled.  
"What are you apologizing for?" He shrugged. "So were Tamaki and I..."  
"Dating? Not exactly. But everyone knew that you and he would eventually get together formally." Her eyes grew wide without her knowledge. _I fell for his lies?_ she thought, horrified. _Just who was I before?  
_"Haruhi?" Karou was leaning towards her, waving a hand in front of her face. "Anybody home?"  
"Oh! Yeah, just thinking." she acknowledged. "So Tamaki and I were happy together?" He frowned and shrugged.  
"Looked so perfect together it made us want to puke." He looked away.  
"Eww." She shivered, although it was definitely not from cold, since the heat was on to make up the tropical atmosphere. Karou looked at her, surprise evident on his face.  
"Eww?" He looked strangely hopeful. Confused, Haruhi answered honestly and bluntly, as she was apt to do.  
"Yes, eww! I can't believe I was with that jerk Tamaki. I thought he was eccentric before, but now I know he's just a manipulative liar. On the other hand, Hikaru has been nothing but himself with me, even though he has spent most of his time freaking out about Tamaki and I." Hikaru looked relieved, but he still had a few questions.  
"A liar? Tamaki?"  
"Yes! He always seems to feel the need to take care of me, like I really am his daughter! I'm not five! I can take care of myself! Even if, for some deluded reason, he thinks I am still his girl..." She coughed before forcing herself to continue. "...friend, I shouldn't be treated like that." She finished angrily. Karou laughed.  
"Stubborn as always, I see."  
"What's that supposed to mean?" She said, a threat noticeably heard in her voice. Karou stood up quickly.  
"Oh nothing! I'm just glad you don't feel the need to rush back to Tamaki. That's probably the reason Hikaru was afraid to tell you anything." He sat back down, feeling like he had distracted Haruhi enough to stop any further threatening  
"Oh... That's what he was so worried about?"  
"Yes." Hikaru looked at her, cocking his head to the side. Haruhi looked at him, seeing all his distinct features and wished she could speak to Hikaru. She liked Karou, but... Hikaru was different. It was as if the twins each had a different aura. If she could make them colors, she would say Karou's was orange and Hikaru's was blue. Even though the twins tried to look and act similarly, their personalities, their own aura, made them completely different. She smiled.  
"Thanks Karou." He smiled back.  
"Anything for my dearest older brother." She stood up and Karou was about to tell her where he figured Hikaru would be hiding when she held up her hand.  
"I know where he is." She smiled and walked away. As she was walking, a strange thought came to mind.  
_When he said "for my older brother" was he talking about me? Or Hikaru? I'm pretty sure Kyouya said Hikaru was the eldest of the two..._ She continued across the large expanse of the decorated room, mulling over the afternoon's events.

* * *

EDIT: SOOOO sorry this is coming out late! I had both chapter 9 and 10 done before hand, but we decided to move my computer and then we didn't have internet access. *sigh* It's just been a mess with all this technology. But no worries! I have internet, and it isn't going anywhere! So I present to you, chapter 9! And chapter 10 will be up in just a few minutes. Thanks so much if you've stuck with me this far! I love the reviews, and favs. I hope you continue to enjoy!

I have finally come to terms with the fact that my chapters are woefully short. *sigh* Well you know! I think, for my very first story, having the only problem being the length of the chapters is pretty good! I'm working on something else right now, but I'm not sure if I'm going to put it up yet when I've completed this or not. For some reason that one seems kind of personal... Maybe that's just because I love Axel more than I would care to admit. XD But I digress, I was trying to say that that story does have pretty long chapters (lol at least compared to this story), so I'm trying to work on my problem.  
ANYWAY, if you think I'm an idiot, and this story has a bunch of problems that I'm over-looking, LET ME KNOW! Don't let someone look like an idiot when it has no benefit to you! TELL ME! *evil face*

DISCLAIMER: Even if I become a famous author, I still wouldn't own the rights to these characters. *pout* But I might be able to meet the author!


	10. Chapter 10

"Alright. I can do this. I won't get lost. Again..." Haruhi was trying to be opptimistic, but she still managed to take a good ten minutes of wandering around aimlessly to find Hikaru. Finally she found him hiding in an oddly shaped bush. "There you are." She smiled down at him and offered him a hand. He gratefully accepted it, and after a few wobbly moments managed to stand up correctly. He walked around for a moment, stretching his sore and aching muscles. "How long were you hiding in that bush?" she asked, eyeing him incredulously.  
"Oh, I don't know. Since I ran off after talking to you." He said nonchallantly.  
"Hikaru," she gave him a stern look, "that was at least an hour ago." He leaned against a tree with folded arms and shrugged.  
"And no one found me, did they?"  
"I did."  
"You don't count."  
"Why not?"  
"Because I don't mind seeing you." Both blushed. He looked at the ground and she the ceiling. After a slightly awkward moment, Haruhi said, "I talked to Karou." He looked back at her. "He told me everything. Everything you were keeping from me." He looked away again. "Look, I know you are worried about Tamaki, but you shouldn't be. He's just... Well you shouldn't be so worried about what he thinks. You should live you life the way you want to, not the way he tells you to. That goes for what Kyouya says as well." She took a step towards him. "You should just be yourself. You are a really interesting guy, at least, you have been today. Don't worry so much about what other people think, and just be friendly with them. They'll like you just the way you are, I certainly do."  
"But...What if Tamaki thinks you should be with him? After all, you _were_ a couple."  
"Well that's too bad isn't it? I'm no longer the same person I was before; I don't even know him! How could he possibly lay claim to me like that?" Hikaru looked at her, renewed hope in his eyes. She smiled at him. "So when do "club activities" end anyways?"

* * *

Together, Hikaru and Haruhi walked out of the undergrowth. Tamaki and Kyouya were talking together up front, and when Tamaki saw them, he looked downright depressed. Now that Haruhi knew about the past, she felt a little bad for him, but she meant what she said before. Just because they had been together did not mean they he had the right to know everything she did every second of the day. In her opinion, he was just too clingy for anyone's good.  
Mori and Honey were making their way towards the front, and Karou could be seen a little ways back. Hikaru and Kyouya turned to Tamaki. Obviously, they were expecting him to say something, but the words didn't seem to be flowing as well as they usually did.  
"Well... that went..."  
"Well." Kyouya quickly interjected.  
"Yes, I guess that did go rather well, didn't it?" Haruhi could tell from this terrible "conversation" that things had gone terribly. Why they were trying to pretend otherwise was beyond her. The rest of the club came up and grouped around.  
"Well, what an interesting day. I think would she get going, don't you Hikaru?" Karou said quickly.  
"Yeah, probably"  
"Lots of homework from that darn math class, huh Haruhi?" Karou asked, unthinkingly. He turned to her, and seeing the blank look on her face, remembered the bigger problem at hand.  
"I think she will need an escort home." Kyouya said. "Oh, and before I forget," he said to Hikaru and Karou as he procurred two cell phones from his pockets, "two kind ladies gave these to me, we figured they were yours."  
"Our phones! These would have been so helpful an hour ago!" Hikaru excalimed.  
"Right, as the king of the host club, I'll take her home!" Tamaki butted in, completely ignoring the previous conversation as he made an egotistical pose.  
"That sounds like a terrible idea." Kyouya said. Tamaki fell elaborately to the ground.  
"Why?"  
"For one thing, her father hates you."  
"Oh! And you were the one with her when she got amnesia, so it's kind of your fault." Honey added. Tamaki left to sulk in a corner, his pride ruined.  
"Does he always do that when you say no?" she asked Kyouya.  
"Pretty much." Hikaru answered. Kyouya gave him a dirty look.  
"Maybe I should take her." Kyouya said. Haruhi gulped. She did not want him with her. Besides being manipulative, he was pretty creepy, and he didn't want someone creepy and untrustworthy in the delicate situation of going home for the first time with amnesia.  
"But what about the money?" Hikaru said.  
"Who will put it away and count it?" Karou added.  
"That's what you always do." Hikaru finished.  
"Well, I could take her after I do that." Kyouya tried to fight back.  
"Oh, don't worry about it." Hikaru said.  
"We can take her!" Karou exclaimed.  
"After all-" Hikaru said.  
"We're leaving right now." They both smirked. Although it was sometimes annoying when directed at her, Haruhi had to admit it was pretty awesome how the twins managed to pull off finishing each others sentences like that. Kyouya had been defeated, the twins triumphant. If he fought this any more, it would come off pretty weird, so he was forced to surrender. Haruhi would have to thank Hikaru and Karou later. Kyouya sighed.  
"All right. I leave the task to you two then. Make sure to explain the situation to her father." Hikaru grabbed Haruhi and Karou opened the huge front door.  
"Sure, yeah, don't worry about it. See you later!" Hikaru and Karou each said parts of their last jumbled sentences as they ran out with Haruhi. They closed the door so quickly Kyouya barely had time to finish his last thought.

* * *

The trio ran down the hall, the twins pulling Haruhi behind them. Eyes wide, she called out, "Why are we running? Can we slow down?" They laughed.  
"No!" They called, grinning like madmen. They ran her down many ornate hallways and magnificent stair cases. She barely had time to see the school, most of what she saw looked blurry because of all the running. She wanted to stop and explore, but the twins wouldn't have it. "Come on, come on!" They said, even when they had been forced to start jogging. They had run so long that they were all pretty winded, but they seemed to want to leave pretty desperately. After what felt like ages of wandering around the huge buildings, they made their way to the front courtyard. From there, Haruhi could see how gigantic the buildings really were. Behind her, the twins had sprawled on the grass, their chests heaving. She was winded as well, but she was too enthralled in the sights around her to sit down. She leaned her head up to look at the elaborate gate to the school. It was connected to a wall that encircled it, making the whole place feel even more domineering than it had felt inside. She walked over a few feet to get a better view of the buildings, completely oblivious to the twins behind her. They sat side by side, watching her every movement. There were four buildings, she noticed, each one about four stories high. After some more visual detailing, she noticed an odd fact. It was something that had bothered her before, but things had gotten so hectic back there she had forgotten to ask. She quickly turned around to face Hikaru and Karou. Right as she turned, they noticed the movement and hastened to look natural, pretending to play patty-cake together so they wouldn't be caught staring. She ogled at them, wondering why they were playing patty-cake. Dismising it as just one more weird thing the host club was in to, she asked her question.  
"Why is everything in and out of this school pink?" she asked seriously. They looked at her, looked at each other, and burst into laughter. They laughed so hard they were clutching their sides, tears streaming down their faces. Haruhi stood in front of them, completely unamused. She was forced to wait some five minutes before they could calm themselves down. Once calm, they both stood up seriously, and started to walk away. "Hey! Wait you jerks! You didn't answer my question!" She ran after them, and they started running as well. Together, the trio ran off the front of the campus towards the main road.

From a small window on the second floor, Tamaki looked out at the group, his expression unreadable.

* * *

Sorry it's late! Hope you like it, and thanks for waiting!


	11. Chapter 11

Hikaru walked ahead, and pulled out his cell phone. "WHAT!" he yelled.  
"What? What is it?" Karou ran up, petrified.  
"Look at my phone!" Haruhi ran up behind them, and all three stared at his screen saver. On it was a picture of a random girl with the same uniform that all the girls at Ouran wore.  
"So?" Haruhi said.  
"SO? They took a bunch of pictures of themselves and put them on my phone before giving it back! Do you know how weird that is? Not to mention that they're ugly!"  
"Well that isn't a very nice thing to say." Haruhi said, making a face. Karou pulled out his phone.  
"They did it to my phone too." Karou sighed and started pushing buttons.  
"Honestly, it's not that big of a deal, just delete them if you don't like the pictures." Haruhi said, slightly confused as to why this had them so mortified. Hikaru sighed.  
"I guess there isn't much else we can do about it." he said.  
"So why were you pulling out your phone in the first place?" she asked, trying to pull them away from the odd conversation at hand.  
"To get a car, of course! How else do you expect to get anywhere?" Hikaru answered haughtily.  
"Well fine then. I was just asking." she huffed.  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to snap. This whole picture thing is just putting me out of sorts." He sighed and turned to Karou.  
"No worries brother, our chauffeur is coming right on over." They smiled at one another.  
"You are fantastic." Hikaru said.  
"Oh, I try." Karou laughed as Hikaru tried to punch him. Haruhi stood by, smiling at the brotherly love. Even though they had told her about how they used "brotherly love" during club to attract girls to them, Haruhi could tell that they were really close, that all though they didn't want to make out with one another or anything of the sort, they still had a bond that ran far deeper than any bond of friendship could make. They could never fake how much they cared for one another. Haruhi smiled, knowing she had such loving and trustworthy friends made her feel warm inside.  
A car honked beside her, and she noticed the twins were not where they had been standing before. She turned and saw them both sitting inside a luxurious and expensive looking limo. "Well?" Hikaru called.  
"Hop in!" Karou said.

* * *

The drive to her house didn't turn out to be particularly long, or maybe it was. She couldn't really be sure. The twins had kept her so busy on the ride that it had only felt like they had just gotten in when the car stopped. The chauffeur pressed a button and a little radio turned on. Of course it was surround sound. "Your destination, sirs." he said politely.  
The guys opened the doors and climbed out. Before Haruhi followed she turned and thanked the chauffeur. He seemed surprised by the thanks. "Well, you're very welcome." he said. She smiled and followed the others out of the car.  
"Don't you need to pay him or something?" she asked.  
"What?" Hikaru said. Karou gave her an odd look and thought for a moment.  
"Oh, no. He's our personal chauffeur. I think he gets paid weekly or something." Karou explained.  
"You don't know?" she asked incredulously. "Aren't you the ones that pay him?"  
"Gosh no! That's what our accountants are for!" Hikaru exclaimed. Haruhi's eyebrows shot straight up.  
"Your accountants?"  
"Yes..." Hikaru answered tentatively, afraid he had upset her.  
"Not your parents, at least?"  
"I doubt they know how to do that sort of thing, or if they do, they don't have the time." Hikaru said, giving her a confused stare. Haruhi shook her head. _It's insane how rich they are! How could I possibly relate to that kind of life?  
_Deciding that the conversation was just too sad for her, she turned to see where she lived. She liked what she saw. It was a little place, an apartment of sorts. The building itself was two stories cut into four separate places for tenants to live. A set of stairs could be seen to reach the second floor. She looked at the twins, noting the slightly disgusted looks on their faces. Karou was the first to wipe away the look, and Hikaru followed soon after. Once they seemed to be O.K with their surroundings, Haruhi asked where she lived.  
"Top left, wasn't it?" Hikaru asked. Karou looked up at the specified door.  
"Yeah, top left."  
They made their way up the stairs, the guys in front and Haruhi following close behind. She didn't want to admit it, but she was getting extremely nervous. What were her parents like? Strict? Drunks? A parade of nasty images flashed through her mind. She took a deep breath and sighed. _Oh please. Who am I kidding? My parents will be totally normal. I don't even know what I'm so worried about._ As she relaxed, she was delighted to see that the apartment building was well taken care of, and had a friendly air about it. The tension soon left her, and when they had gotten to her front door, she was as calm as ever. Hikaru turned to look at her.  
"Ready?" he asked.  
"What's there to be ready for?" she asked incredulously. He sighed, turned, and knocked.  
Silence was his only answer. An exceptionally long pause ensued. Hikaru gave Karou a look, and this time Karou knocked. Even though it was a bit louder then the first time, there still wasn't a response. Nothing could be heard behind the little wooden door in front of the trio: no shuffling, no yelling, no whispering, nor a voice of any sort, no walking, no objects being knocked over and smashed, not a thing. After a few more awkward moments Haruhi asked, "Don't I have a key or something?". The twins thought for a moment, and then Hikaru let out a bemused sigh. Before saying anything, he tried to make sure the door was locked.  
"Geez!" he smacked his forehead, "How could we be so dumb? Her dad works until late, remember?" Karou groaned.  
"You're right. Now what are we going to do?" Haruhi was not amused by the fact that she had been ignored.  
"Don't I have a key or something!" she repeated, making sure she sounded loud and angry. Both boys looked at her and laughed.  
"Aww, is someone getting impatient?" Hikaru chuckled, "Don't worry sunshine, we'll look for a key."  
They began to look around the threshold of the door, under the mat, and generally around the area of her front door. As the twins did the labour, Haruhi stood and watched them for a minute or so. After she got tired of that she asked, "Looking for this?" She held up a little silver key.  
"Where did you get that?" Karou asked, sounding a bit flustered.  
"My pocket. Now move over so I can get in my house." She pushed Karou aside, who had practically crawling on her mat outside of the door. They both composed themselves as she unlocked and pushed open her front door.

* * *

T.B.C

I understand this isn't a masterpiece or anything. Even looking back a little, I can tell that this story isn't all that great. I hope it's at least entertaining, since that is kind of the whole point of writing this. Thanks so much for reading! As always, feedback is greatly appreciated.

DISCLAIMER: I think I've run out of cool disclamers. *sigh* I don't own this. There. I said it. Now I'm off to High Five for some frozen yogurt.


	12. Chapter 12

Haruhi pushed open her front door for what was, for her at least, the very first time. She smiled. She looked around, immediately falling in love with her calm, simple surroundings. No crazy rich kids running around, no overly priced rugs on the floor, no rooms so large they were bigger than her entire apartment building; just a kitchen, restroom, bedroom, and living room. What more could she ask for?

She started to snoop through the main part of the house, checking out the kitchen first. She finished the kitchen and went for the living room as the guys sat around the dominant feature of it, the table. She stopped, "Can I get you two tea?" she asked. She may have not been in her house before, but it was still hers, which meant those two at the table were guests. She wasn't about to have them think that she was a bad host.

Karou seemed to be thinking hard, along with Hikaru. She silently wondered if they were mentally challenged or something_. I thought it was a pretty simple question, what is there to think about_? she thought. Finally Hikaru answered first, albeit tentatively. "No thanks." he said.  
"Alright." she said. She thought she heard a relieved sigh escape him, but her confused look quickly silenced it. She turned to Karou. "An-"  
"I'm fine!" he squeaked. Raising her eyebrows yet again at their odd behavior, she left the room.

The twins put their heads together quickly, both checking to make sure Haruhi didn't come back into the room.  
"Yes! We didn't upset her. Tamaki would be so proud." Karou whispered.  
"He really wasn't kidding, commoner's rules are so difficult to understand!" Hikaru whispered back.  
They quickly split apart when Haruhi came back in with a cup of tea for herself.  
"So..." Whatever she was about to say died on her lips as she turned to her left.

When she had first looked in from her front door, she hadn't been able to see the small memorial set up in the living room. She silently fell to her knees in front of it, and reached back to put the cup of tea on the table. Too far away, she missed the table entirely, the tea cup smashing to the floor, but she didn't really seem to notice. The twins had nothing but pity and worry in their eyes, but she wasn't thinking about them, only about the questions filling her mind. "My mother?" It was barely a question, but the hope was still there that the answer would be no.  
"Yes." Hikaru answered, almost inaudibly. She tried to stop it, but failed miserably as a small tear slid down her cheek.  
"Oh." The only answer that would come to her. Just "Oh". She sat very still for some time, and then payed her respects to her mother. When she turned, she seemed like she had always known about her mother, and seemed fine. Not wanting to upset her, neither boy knew what to say. "Do you know what she did for a living?"  
"You said she was a lawyer." Hikaru said calmly.  
"A very good one." Karou added, a slight smile on his face.  
"You loved her very much, and you told us about how much she loved you." Hikaru said, also smiling a bit. Haruhi smiled too.

* * *

Haruhi had just finished cleaning up the broken teacup and had set out to get another one when the front door burst open. A woman with bright reddish hair and a flowery dress on burst into the house. Haruhi almost dropped her teacup again, but managed to save it, barely. The woman ran over and began wildly poking and prodding Haruhi.  
"Oh darling! Are you alright? I can't believe it; how did this happen?" She rambled on in a strangely strained voice. Haruhi tried to respond, but there were too many questions, and the woman never stopped for an answer. After the poking stopped, the woman turned on Hikaru and Karou. "Where is the demon?" she asked thunderously.  
"Kyouya called you, didn't he?" Karou asked bluntly.  
"Of course he did! That lousy president of yours wasn't about to tell me what he did to my little girl! No sense of responsibility, that one! He tries to womanize my daughter, and then he goes and does this! He better not ever go near my darling princess again!" The woman continued ranting on, as Haruhi's brain slowly churned onward after the brutal attack she had just been forced to endure. After a few seconds, a light turned on.  
"Dad?" she asked. The woman turned around quickly, stopping short in the middle of her rant.  
"Darling!" He, Haruhi realized, gave her a vicious hug.  
"Oh, so you're a transvestite. That's your job. Makes sense that you would be working late." she said, thinking aloud.  
"I'm so glad you understand darling!" He leapt for another hug, but Haruhi quickly side-stepped him.  
"No thanks." she said bluntly.  
"I'm so glad amnesia hasn't changed your personality sweetie." Her father cried. The twins snickered in the background, unnoticed during the little reunion.  
"Wait, it's still only 7 o'clock. Why are you here so early?" she suddenly asked.  
"You didn't hear Haruhi?" Karou said from behind Haruhi's father. She moved so she could see the guys in the living room around her dad.  
"Kyouya called." Hikaru said. Haruhi was filled with an unexplainable rage. He called her dad? Without her knowledge? She didn't even know any of them anymore! It was her business to tell her dad what had happened, not Kyouya's! Beyond irritated, she decided the best course of action was to try to relax herself, before she did something regrettable. Although she would definitely give Kyouya a piece of her mind tommorrow.

* * *

After having a great time with Hikaru, Karou, and her father at dinner around their cozy table, the guys decided it was time to head out.  
"Thanks for the food Mr. Fujioka." Hikaru called over his shoulder as they walked out the front door.  
"Thanks for watching out for my darling little girl!" her dad called, earning a mean look from his "darling little girl".

The twins laughed as they headed down the stairs. Haruhi watched as Hikaru turned and waved as a long black limo drove into the lot to pick them up. She gently waved back, studying his features to keep in her memory, she loved the way he looked and the way he held himself around others. Once she closed the door she sighed, relaxed and extremely happy.

"I know that sigh!" her father jumped out, seemingly out of nowhere. She jumped and tried not to scream. Her father laughed.  
"What sigh?" she asked, irritated.  
"Who's caught your eye?" he asked.  
"What?" she was completely confused.  
"You're falling for someone, and it's only been one day!" her father said, sounding injured and happy at the same time. "I have a feeling it's not that Tamaki Suoh brat either."  
"Umm, no. I would never... Tamaki?" she paused. "Were we really close before?" she asked. Her father looked away.  
"Yes." he answered, his strained voice coming down a few octaves.  
"So it's true." she pondered a bit. "Do you think it's wrong for me not want to continue being so close to him?" she asked. Her dad brightened considerably, his voice raising with his excitement.  
"Of course it's fine! Especially if you leave him for Karou! It's that adorable Karou boy, isn't it? He is so cute!" he shouted.  
"Well..." she looked away, suddenly unsure of her feelings. "You don't have to shout!" she yelled. He laughed.  
"Sorry." he said. "I'm just excited for my little girl. I can't believe how much you've grown up!" he cried.

She sighed. It wasn't easy for everyone to treat her like they had known each other forever. She had really only met all of them today, and she wasn't ready for everyone to be all over her. There was no way to know what the future would hold for her, and thinking about it only made her head hurt more than it already did. She told her father goodnight, and decided to go to bed early. Thinking about her crazy school, she was unsure whether she wanted to go back or not.

* * *

Had a slight...complaint? That's not really the word I want to use...issue? No. Well whatever. Someone mentioned that my story was a bit hard to read because of the way I had previously spaced it. Originally I had it like that because I wanted it to look more proffesional, like a book. Now when i look back on it though, I see the issue. It's pretty easy to get lost when reading something on the computer if you look away or something. So tell me if you like it better this way. Thanks! Hope you enjoyed! T.B.C

DISCLAIMER: Please. I may be an O.K. writer, but I would NEVER have had the idea for a host club. I'm american for crying out loud.


	13. Chapter 13

Haruhi awoke to the sound of her alarm. _Yay,_ she thought sarcastically, _time for school._ She got up and started getting ready. Unsure of her usual routine, she found herself hoping she wasn't missing anything important.

While worrying about that, she wondered, before getting amnesia, if she had liked going to school or not. When putting on her uniform, she sighed, frustrated by all the questions she had. She didn't even know what time school started, or even how to get there! _Crap! I am so in trouble!_ she thought, starting to panic. She knew as a scholarship student she had to get fantastic grades, or they would kick her out of school. How was she supposed to do well in her intense classes when she couldn't even remember what classes she was in!

She quickly finished getting ready, having some burnt toast for breakfast (she didn't know that her toaster was old and had to be put on a very particular setting not to burn her food). Once she finished eating, she noticed a note on the table. It was only then that she realized her father wasn't at home. _Oops. _she thought distractedly as she picked up the note. It read, in very girlie, cursive handwriting:

_My dearest daughter,  
I'm very sorry I couldn't stay this morning and help you on your first day of school. Daddy had a lot of work to do today. I know you'll do just fine without me though. :( Have a great day! I'll see you tonight!  
I LOOOOOOOOOOOVE YOU! XOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXO  
__  
P.S Stay away from that dirty Tamaki boy. I don't want him causing any more harm to my precious little girl. :D_

Haruhi gave the note an incredulous look_. He seriously wrote this? With the smiley faces and everything?_ she thought. She shrugged and put the note down. _Whatever._ she thought, her mind already on to other things.

Her dilemma was still to find out what time school started, and where it was located. Her first thought was to look on-line, but from her inspection yesterday, she didn't own a computer. She thought of going to a library to look it up there, but she didn't know where that was either. She thought for a while, having run out of ideas. _That's it! ,_she thought excitedly, _a phone book!_ She wandered around her apartment for a few minutes, and finally procured a phone book from the bottom of a closet.

She looked through it, seriously thankful that she remembered the name of her school. _Here it is! Ouran Academy, located on Ouran drive. Well that's helpful. Ouran drive, I bet that isn't even a full road! It's probably just the 10 centimeter long cement pathway leading up to the school! _she thought, annoyed. Fortunately, there was a phone number as well. After a quick phone call, in which Haruhi was forced to deal with an extremely rude receptionist, she got directions and she knew school started in an hour.

Invigorated, Haruhi looked around again to make sure that she had everything. She also made sure the key was placed under the mat, so she could get in again when she got home from school. After checking the door was locked, Haruhi picked up her bag and headed out.

* * *

After walking quite a ways, Haruhi turned around, finding that she could no longer see her apartment. _Yes! I might get there on time! _she thought, picking up her pace.

A little while later, a creepy looking car pulled up beside her. She started getting tense, wondering if she knew how to defend herself. As the window started to go down, she decided she would make a run for it. She set herself up to run, but she suddenly heard a familiar voice.

"Hey Haruhi, what are you doing?" Hikaru? She looked at the car, and surely enough, there was Hikaru hanging out the window.  
"I could ask you the same thing." she said, annoyed. She stood up normally again.  
"We came to pick you up this morning, but you had already left." Karou said, leaning over Hikaru.  
"Yeah! We were afraid you would go and get yourself lost or something."  
"You came to pick me up?" she asked, obviously confused.  
"Yeah, we usually pick you up, since we have similar classes and we pass your house on the way to school anyway." said Hikaru.  
"Oh." she said, deep in thought.  
"And let me guess," Hikaru continued, "you thought no one was going to pick you up today, and you figured that we all had completely forgotten about you and your predicament. You thought that we would just "let her figure it out". Hikaru huffed angrily. "Typical Haruhi. Doesn't even think to ask for help. You know you could have called us! We gave you our numbers yesterday!" Hikaru was practically yelling from the car at this point. Haruhi thought for a moment.  
"Oh yeah." she said, reaching into her backpack to pull out a sheet of paper with everyone's phone number on it. Hikaru sighed, exasperated. Karou laughed and opened the car door.  
"Well are you coming?" Karou chuckled.

* * *

"Well hello there, Haruhi. Feeling better?" Kyouya asked as she came through the door to music room 3.  
"No. No I'm not." she huffed.

Her day in class had been downright terrible, which obviously showed through her mood. Not only was she a scholarship student, she was almost the brightest in her entire class! She didn't want to tell any of her teachers what had happened, for fear that they would send her to a different, worse school. But not telling meant that they treated her as she was before, a genius. Whenever a particularly hard problem would come up, in any subject, the teacher would jump to ask her the answer. As if she knew! Fortunately, the simpler part of each class came back to her no sweat, but the genius parts... She was at a loss.

Could amnesia actually make a person dumber? She was terrified of the answer, and didn't want to bring it up with the rest of the club. Hikaru and Karou already knew that things weren't going the way they usually did for her in class, but she knew they wouldn't say anything. They were such gentlemen that way. Tamaki on the other hand, would probably complain at the top of his lungs to anyone who would listen about her imperfections. She shivered at the thought. Good for her that Tamaki hadn't said a word to her yet, and he looked like he was avoiding her.  
Kyouya shrugged at her answer.

"Well as long as you can work" he said, looking intently at a clipboard in his hand.

* * *

"Policemen?" Haruhi asked incredulously.

"Another favorite among the ladies. I thought we should do a bit of a flash from the past to celebrate the new year." Kyouya said to the group. He leaned toward Haruhi and whispered in her ear, "I'm trying to cover the cost of not having you around yesterday, so if Tamaki gets upset, it's your fault!" He pulled away and straightened his police uniform as he continued to address the club. "Alright everyone, please go get ready. The ladies will be arriving in just a few minutes." Tamaki looked about ready to whine, but instead, he just looked depressed and walked away. Haruhi sighed, not particularly happy that she felt bad about Tamaki's sadness. She tried to tell herself he was just acting, but a tendril of guilt still ate at her.

After getting changed, it was time for her very first lesson in hosting. She was very nervous, until she heard that she would be able to see everyone. No dense forest to get lost in, just a plain, rich person's room. _Well, if that really constitutes as plain. _Haruhi thought idly. "Hello!" Hikaru snuck up behind her, trying to scare her with his greeting. He failed miserably. No girls were there yet, so he didn't need to worry of Haruhi screamed or not.  
"Hi Hikaru."  
"How did you know it was me?" he asked, coming up in front of her.  
"We already went over this." Haruhi answered.  
"But..."  
"Sorry, it's hard to explain, but I know you. (Well, not particularly as well as I used to.) But I still know you!" she sighed, "Sorry, not very helpful." Hikaru smiled.

"No, it was great." He paused, simply looking at her. "Well, c'mon! It's time to train you, secretly of course! Don't want anyone else to know about...it." He smiled reassuringly and took her hand, leading her to two chairs facing each other with a table between them. All were painted pink. She stuck out her tongue at the strange furniture.

"Why is everything painted pink?" she asked, making faces at the furniture. Hikaru laughed.  
"The "precious young ladies" here are all very prissy and girlie. They all love pink. It makes me sick." he said, obviously agreeing with Haruhi about how much he liked the furniture.  
"The customer's always right, huh?" she asked sullenly.  
"What?"

"Oh right. You've never worked before." Hikaru gave her an annoyed look. "It's a saying among people who have to work with customers "The customer is always right" means that the worker has to do whatever the customer wants in order to make sure the customer comes back. For example, you guys have pink furniture to make sure girls find this room appealing, and have the urge to come back. Get it?" Haruhi explained.

"I think." Hikaru made a face, as if his head were hurting.  
"Too complicated for a rich guy to understand." Haruhi laughed while Hikaru pouted.  
"Hey don't change the subject! We need to get to work!" He sat her down in one of the ugly chairs. "So your job is to entertain the lovely young ladies who come to see you. Got it?"

"And how am I supposed to do that?" Haruhi asked, nervous again.  
"Too complicated for a commoner to understand, huh?" Hikaru chuckled.  
"Hey! Don't make fun! I really don't know what to do." Hikaru sighed.  
"Fine... Well you need to talk to them. Be yourself. You were a natural at this before; we didn't even train you really. If you just act naturally and talk to them, you'll do fine." Haruhi made a face. "Hey, you'll do fine. I have to go, people are coming in and I don't want to leave Karou alone." "Don't worry so much." he added when she pulled another agitated face. "Well, got to go! Good luck!" he rushed away.

_Thanks for the great advice Hikaru. _But she knew that he only rushed because he was worried about his brother. He was so considerate.  
She stared at the spot he had been sitting in long after he left until a girl stood right in front of her.

"Haruhi?" she asked. "Are you doing alright? You were totally zoned out there for a minute." Haruhi shook her head. Her first customer. She needed to focus.  
"Oh," she laughed, trying to be nonchallant about it, "I must've not been paying attention. I'm fine."  
"Oh good!" The girl said, setting herself down on the ugly, pink chair. "So how've you been? I didn't get to see you yesterday."  
"Just fine, thanks! I was a bit busy with homework, sorry to disappoint."  
"Oh no problem! I was just worried you were sick. It's so cute how seriously you take your classes Haruhi!" she leaned over the table, trying to get closer to Haruhi. Haruhi leaned back, trying not to look rude, but she really didn't want the girl to come any closer.  
"Umm, yeah. I want to do well, since I'm a scholarship student and all."  
"Oh right! You're just a commoner, right? It must be so hard on you, not having any money." she genuinely looked sorry that Haruhi wasn't rich. Apparently rich people really did think that everything revolved around money. It disgusted Haruhi.  
"No. I'm fine with not being rich. It's really not a big deal."  
"Oh it must be so terrible for you! How do you go on?" the girl was becoming more dramatic as her little speech went on. Obviously she wasn't listening to Haruhi when she tried to convince her she was alright with not being freakishly rich. Haruhi sighed. This was getting to be a bit ridiculous.

Finally, the hour was up, and the crazy rich girl went away. Haruhi leaned back on the ugly chair and closed her eyes. _I don't think I can do this every day. _she thought dejectedly. It was just awful! Being a boy wasn't bad at all, but being stuck with all these stupid rich people was beyond irritating! She sat up and stretched, waiting for the next batch of idiots to come her way. Instead, she heard something going on up in the front of the room. Kyouya was raising his voice, Tamaki was practically screaming, what was going on up there?

* * *

T.B.C

Pretty long chapter this time, huh? Awesome right? I only made this one long because it never seemed to be a good time to stop. So yeah, I don't know if my chapters will continue to be long or short. Well I hope you liked it! It was very fun to write. And stayed tuned for our next episode! lol just kidding.

DISCLAIMER: If I owned this, I doubt I would be writing this right now.


	14. Chapter 14

"Not you again! Can't you see that we have guests right now?" Tamaki was upset; what else was new? A trio of girls stood in front of him. They were different from the regular girls at Ouran. Oh, maybe because they weren't from Ouran. Haruhi quickly noticed the different uniforms they wore. That was probably why they had different attitudes as well. It was obvious that they were proud of who they were, and they held great disdain for Tamaki. Two things most of the girls at Ouran did not feel.

"Where is our beautiful maidan? We have come to offer her a position." the tallest girl said. From the way they were positioned it was easy to tell that she was in charge. Tamaki noticeably paled, as did the twins, who had come upon the situation a moment or so after Haruhi.

"Who're you talking about?" Hikaru said, deadly calm.  
"Why, our... Oh, I see. Still trying to keep it a secret." the tallest girl seemed amused. As the two were talking, Haruhi noticed Kyouya rounding up the other girls and sending them out.  
"No, I'm sorry, we've come upon some business that needs to be taken care of. We will be open tommorrow as usual." he said quietly as he ushered them out.

"There she is!" One of the other girls, she seemed the youngest of the group, ran over and hugged Haruhi wildly, swinging her around in circles gracefully. Haruhi tried to struggle free, but her attempts were futile. She was forced to wait until the rampaging girl had had enough huging, and she was set down again. "How've you been? Have you had enough of these ridiculous boys yet? They only want to use you, you know!"

"Hush, darling. Don't overload her. We're just here to see how she's doing, and then we will see if she wishes to hear our proposal." the leader said soothingly.  
"So, why are you guys here?" Hikaru asked. "Yeah, didn't have enough last time Haruhi said no?" Karou added.

"Well, we heard some interesting news." the middle girl said slowly.  
"Shall we show her?" the youngest said, getting excited.  
"Yes." The trio stripped off their uniforms, revealing huge, extravagent costumes. Haruhi stared; what were they doing? They started singing, although Haruhi was too dazed to listen to the beginning. Only in the end, when the trio belted out "THE ZUKA CLUB" together, did she finally start paying attention again, but only for a moment. _That was insane! How did they manage to put that together?_ Haruhi was crunching numbers in her head, trying to figure out how much their little routine would have cost and how long it wuold have taken, when someone began shaking her.

"Hello? Haruhi?" Hikaru was gently shaking her, trying to get her to come back to reality.  
"Oh, hey Hikaru. Crazy show, huh? I figured it must've taken at least 40,000 yen to put together." Haruhi mumbled.  
"Haruhi?"  
"Hey! Don't touch her like that!" the youngest girl ran over and pushed Hikaru out of the way,actually succeding in knowking him to the ground. "Are you O.K?"  
Haruhi shook her head. "Yeah, I'm fine."  
"O.K..."  
"Hey! Don't push me out of the way! I can grab Haruhi how ever I want!" Hikaru yelled at the girl.

An eeire silence fell over both clubs. A left over cricket from the tropical forest started chirrping somewhere. Haruhi gave him a disgusted look, as did Kyouya and the Zuka club. Mori and Honey didn't look too pleased.

Then, to the disbelief of everyone, Tamaki actually walked up and smacked Hikaru, right across the cheek. He took it silently, falling to one knee for a moment. Karou tried to help him, but Hikaru pushed him away. He got up then, with one hand held on his cheek, and ran out a back door. After a moment, Karou excused himself and ran after him.

Haruhi was in total shock, she stood, rooted to the spot, completely unsure of everything. One of the girls from the Zuka club laughed, but their leader shushed her.  
"This club looks like it's falling apart at the seams." The leader handed Haruhi a card. She stared at it dumbly. "You know how to reach us if you are feeling tired of these ridiculous fools." The trio danced out of the room, leaving the rest of the host club in their wake.

Tamaki was staring at the ground, his fists shaking in, what seemed to be, rage. Haruhi looked over at him, and thought she could see the reflection of a tear on his face. She was about to walk up to him when he suddenly said something in what sounded like French. It was whispered really. She couldn't understand what he said, but it sounded like only one word. And just as suddenly, Tamaki left. He went into his "dressing room" and locked the door behind him. It was across the room, but there was such a tense silence left behind, that Haruhi actually heard him lock the door. After that, though, she didn't hear a thing come from behind it.

She felt terrible; she had put everyone into this terrible situation. It was completely and utterly her fault. Kyouya seemed to agree with her. His look was filled with unbridled hatred. Honey and Mori just looked sad. They were probably upset that she had stuck around. Without a word, she quickly left the club and the school behind. After all, what was there to say?

She sort of knew her way home, although it took her longer than it ought to have taken. The key from her pocket worked just fine, and she made sure to lock the door behind her. After that, she made dinner for herself and her father (she found an old recipie book, it seemed to be her's), and went to bed. Her dad still wasn't home when she crawled into bed, thinking about everything that had happened that day. What was she going to do? She was suprised that someone hadn't come to yell at her. After all, she was ruining everyone's lives. She sighed. Well, at least the day was over.

* * *

T.B.C

Drama, romance, girls! What will happen next? XD

DISCLAIMER: I don't own these characters. Never have, never will. Or maybe someday I will. ;)


	15. Chapter 15

Haruhi was definitely not looking forward to going to school this morning. She wasn't sure how she was even going to get there, seeing as the twins probably hated her now.

As soon as she saw everyone this morning, she knew what she was going to do. Obviously her presence at Ouran was nothing more than a nuisance now that she wasn't who she used to be. She wondered, even before her amnesia, if she had just been dragging everyone down. At least when she had been with Tamaki, it would have seemed like she was making everyone happy. Now it had become glaringly obvious that she was just making everything worse. Tamaki had never seemed like someone who would get that upset, and poor Hikaru, he was just trying to help.

After getting ready for school, in which she was still trying to learn the ropes, Haruhi started walking, as she had done the day before. This time, she had a better idea of where she was going, and she had even woken up earlier to make sure she would make it on time. In a better mood from the fresh morning air, she hummed as she made her way down the sidewalk. She was suprised, but not overly worried, when an expensive looking car pulled up beside her a few blocks away from the school.

"Haruhi!" It was Honey and Mori. Honey was leaning out of the car, waving. "Where have you been? Kyouya said you would probably be needing a ride this morning, but you weren't at home."  
"I'm fine with walking." Haruhi said, turning to continue on her way.  
"Wait." Mori called.  
She turned back around."What?"  
"You can't just walk alone! Come ride with us!" Honey pleaded.  
"I'm fine, really." She turned away again, walking up to the edge of a curb. She was about to cross the street when Honey and Mori's car pulled up in front of her, blocking her path. "What are you...Hey!" Mori stepped out of the car and threw Haruhi over his shoulder, gently placing her in the car. "Hey! You can't do this! Guys, let me go!"  
"No." Mori slid back in the car, and made sure she fastened her seatbelt. As the car started on its way to school, Haruhi gave up resistance.  
"What was that for?"  
"Listen," Honey said, conspiratorially, "yesterday didn't go so well, but we found a way to make it better."  
"What?"  
"Yeah! We want to fix things up. We need to talk to Tamaki."  
"Why?"  
"You'll see." Honey smiled.

* * *

"Tama-chan!" Tamaki smiled at Honey, but it was obvious to Haruhi that is was a false smile. Mori, Honey, and Haruhi had just come into club. Haruhi stood a little behind Mori, afraid to say anything.  
"Good afternoon, Honey-senpai. How've you been today?"  
"Good thanks!"

Hikaru hadn't come to school that day, but Karou had. He was very quiet though; he didn't say a word to Haruhi all day. Even now, he stood off to the side, gazing off into space. "So we had an idea on how to make everything better!"  
"What?" Tamaki looked confused. "What's wrong?" Another fake smile.  
"Tamaki, everyone knows that things have been a little tense lately, but we want to help." Mori said. Tamaki's fake smile faltered.  
"Oh..."  
"So let's tell her the truth." Honey said quietly. Haruhi perked up here. Tell her the truth?  
"What?" Tamaki and Haruhi said in unison. They looked at one another, and quickly looked at Honey instead.  
"The truth?" she said.  
"About what?" he added.  
"I'm not really sure, but Kyouya said you would know." Honey shrugged. Haruhi looked at Tamaki, her expression filled with expectation and anger.  
"Well?" she asked. What else had they been lying to her about? Tamaki looked thoroughly confused and just shook his head. "So you lie to me, and now you can't even remember what you were lying to me about?"  
"Wait; what?" Tamaki was utterly lost, but Haruhi was too angry to care.  
"You're ridiculous!" she yelled, "And when it really comes down to it, you're a terrible actor too!" She stormed out of the club, digging into her pocket to find the Zuka club's number.

* * *

*The Next Day*

"You would like to join?" the voice over the phone was owned by the leader of the Zuka club. Haruhi found out her name was Benio, but everyone called her Benibara. She had tried to get a hold of Benibara the day before, but there had been no answer. Fortunately, she had answered on the first ring the next afternoon. It was still early, but Haruhi wanted to make sure she would have time to fill out the paper work.  
"Yes. Anything to get away from these guys."  
"Perfect. We heard you were having some issues in class, so we made sure to talk to the principal about your enrollment. As long as you do moderately well on the scholarship exam, you're sure to get in." she stated matter-of-factly. Haruhi was about to thank her, when she was suddenly hit by an idea.  
"Wait... How did you know about that?" An uncertain pause enveloped the phone line.  
"We have people in your school. People who support us more than that _other_ club."  
"Oh really. And those people knew I wasn't doing well in class? Even though no one but Hikaru and Karou knew about that?"

Another pause. "Well yes, there were people planted in your class as well." Benibara said. Haruhi was getting irritated now. She had planned on leaving the Host Club because they were treacherous jerks, but at this rate, the Zuka club was starting to sound similar to them, if not worse. At least the Host Club hadn't been spying on the Zuka Club. "It's not like you have any connection with them anymore anyway, am I correct? Who are they to you?"

Haruhi thought for a moment. Was she insinuating what Haruhi thought she was? Did she know about her amnesia? ...

YES! She did know about it. That's why they had felt the need to introduce themselves when they had shown up the other day. How could they possibly know about that? No one in school knew about it but...the host club...

"I changed my mind. I have to go." Haruhi said quickly. She hung up the phone, not waiting for an answer, and ran back to music room 3. She had to set things right, before the whole club fell apart.

* * *

T.B.C

Hope you guys find this interesting. :D

2nd to last chapter! Get ready to find out the end~

DISCLAIMER: Me? I don't think I'm good enough to make such a cute story. Not my characters.


	16. Chapter 16

WOOT WOOT! Last chapter! I can't believe I actually wrote a fanfiction, nevermind that I actually finished it! I feel SO accompished right now! So PLEASE comment, tell me how I did, tell me that you hate Tamaki, tell me whatever you want! I hope beyond all hopes that you enjoyed this as much as I have, and I can't wait to start posting my next fanfic! Hope you guys like Princess Tutu! If you haven't watched it then go right now. Watch Princess Tutu!

Alright, so here you go, the last chapter of Amnesia.

* * *

Haruhi burst into the club, finding it to be a chaotic mess. Tamaki leaned on Kyouya's shoulder, sobbing uncontrollably. She felt a pang in her chest, and she let it stay there this time. It was her fault that this had happened. She had ruined everything. Or had she?

She gave a nasty glare to Kyouya, who was trying to cover up his look of surprise. Suprise? Why was Kyouya suprised? Unless he hadn't suspected to see her... Haruhi was thinking a mile a minute.

Hadn't Mori and Honey said that Kyouya was the one that had given them the idea to tell her the truth? The truth that Tamaki conviniently had no knowledge of? And only someone from the host club could've been informing the Zuka club about Haruhi's amnesia. Was it all Kyouya's fault? But even if he was at fault here, how could he have known that Haruhi was going to get amnesia? And what was his goal in all this?

Before Haruhi had a chance to do anything, Tamaki ran up and was about to give her what looked liked a gigantic hug before he remembered himself. Then, with a much dignity as he could muster with his red, poofy eyes and adorably sad face, he asked Haruhi what she was doing there.

Haruhi looked away, finally noticing the rest of the club. Everyone watched the scene unfolding before them with somber expressions. Honey was crying, due to his feelings of guilt. No matter how many times Mori tried to convince him otherwise, Honey believed he was to blame for Haruhi's recent actions. He didn't want her to leave. Feeling even more guilt wash over her like a wave, she looked to Hikaru.

Hikaru looked like he wanted to cry, but he held his ground. There were no physical marks from where Tamaki had slapped him, but the humiliation still burned on his skin. He wouldn't be caught dead crying after the incident.

Tamaki, on the other hand, was just a big ball of emotion today. When Haruhi brushed him aside to confront Kyouya, he freaked out. He burst into tears again. Haruhi looked at the ground, a blush tainting her pale cheeks.  
"Just hold on a minute. Okay, senpai? I need to talk to Kyouya. Then everything should be worked out." Tamaki was about to argue, but he thought he heard something like recognition in her voice. And she had never called him senpai when she had amnesia. Tamaki stopped dead, allowing Haruhi to pass by him and talk to Kyouya.

She was so angry with Kyouya! She stood right in front of him, and even though there was a pretty big height difference in his favor, she was trying her best to look menacing. Kyouya just smirked at her, as if he had already won his stupid game. A game he hadn't told anyone else about.  
"How could you do this to everyone?" she bellowed out. The rest of the club stared at her, totally unaware of what Kyouya had "done" to them. "How could you mess with their lives like that?"

Kyouya preteneded to be shocked. "What are you talking about Haruhi?" he asked, playing the innocent card. Well he could play it all he wanted, but she was not going to take any of his crap. She wasn't in the mood for it.  
"You snide, rich bastard! You used everyone in the club to your own adavantage! You're the reason I got amnesia, aren't you? You gave me amnesia and made it so that I would want to join the Zuka club. Then you let them in on the secret that I couldn't remember any of you and that I was vulnerable to persuasion to leave ouran. But why? What did you expect to gain in making everyone miserable and making me leave?"

The club was silent. Tamaki stared at Haruhi, then at Kyouya, and back again. No one knew what to say, who to believe. Was Haruhi just imagining things? She did have amnesia, after all.  
"Is this true, Kyouya?" Tamaki asked very quietly.  
"Of course it isn't." he said, in that prideful way of his. Oh she could just punch him for this!

Tamaki looked at Haruhi.  
"Why do you think that Kyouya would do such a thing?" he asked, just as quietly.

Haruhi thought. Kyouya was the careful type. He would have planned this out precisely, making sure to tie up any loose ends on the way. Haruhi had only found out because she got lucky, Benibara had slipped up and Haruhi had been astute enough to catch her mistake. But would she be able to get lucky twice? Well, she was about to find out, wasn't she?

Hmmm. The person who had kicked her with the soccer ball was out of the question. He was probably long gone by now, and searching for him would be a wasted effort. It could even give Kyouya more time to screw things up.

If only she could remember everything! Like that one time when they had gone on vacation and Kyouya had helped her out. He had shown her that Tamaki was trying to help, in that stupid way of his, and that he wanted her to be safe, since she wasn't a black-belt like Honey-senpai. How had Kyouya changed so much since then? And why?

Haruhi continued to think. What could she say that would convince them? Kyouya had always seemed a little sketchy, but she never thought he was a bad guy. Maybe she was just overanalyzing everything. After all, she did have amnesia. But wait, what about the Zuka Club? This just wasn't adding up! And without a confession, what was she going to be able to do?

"I don't know. Maybe I was just overthinking everything. I'm sorry, Kyouya-senpai. I don't know what's gotten into me." She turned to the rest of the club, excluding Tamaki. "I'm sorry I've been so all over the place. I'm not going anywhere. I would never be able to leave you guys." And finally, she turned to Tamaki. "There wasn't any "truth" was there?" Tamaki shook his head dumbly, at a loss for words. "I didn't think so. So where did that idea come from anyway, Kyouya-senpai?" she asked innocently, expecting some kind of cover-up. Or maybe it was the truth? At this point, she was meerly curious.

"What idea?" Kyouya asked, seemingly confused.  
"The idea that you told us to tell to Tamaki!" Honey piped up. Kyouya heaved a frusturated sigh, as if this was all a huge waste of time.  
"Why didn't you leave, Haruhi?"  
"What?"  
"Why didn't you decide to leave to join the Zuka club? I thought you hated us."  
"How could I possibly hate you guys? We've been through so much together! Even though you guys do stupid things that set me off sometimes, I could never really leave. Besides, the Zuka club didn't turn out to be all that great." The room seemed to grow eyes to stare at her along with everyone there. An intense silence followed her statement, leaving Haruhi to think she had done something terribly wrong. Suddenly, everyone was speaking at once, but all said the exact same idea.  
"YOU REMEMBER?"

Haruhi stood still for a moment, covering her ears from the blast of noise. After a moment, she uncovered them to find everyone, except Kyouya, beaming at her.  
"What?" Hugs were exchanged as Haruhi finally managed to figure out what was going on. She remembered everything! Her mother, her father, and the host club!

Once the excitement bubbled down, everyone stood around. What now? Tamaki decided the best course of action would be to get ready for the ladies who would be coming today. Fortunately for the club, this had all gone down pretty early, leaving them about a hour before anyone was scheduled to show up. Everyone agreed with Tamaki and set to work. Kyouya did his usual thing, pretty much running the entire business.

Even if he had tried to get rid of Haruhi, what was she going to do? No harm had truly been done, and he was invaluable to the club. Or maybe it had just been a fluke. A freak accident. And the Zuka Club had other means of learning about it. Haruhi would have to stay on her toes as far as that group was concerned.

Well, no matter what happened next, Haruhi was glad she had decided to stay. That afternoon, she had fun being doted on by a bunch of girls, even if they were pretty snobbish sometimes. Afterwards was what she was really dreading.

* * *

Everyone grouped up as the last group of adoring fan girls left the room. Tamaki was absolutely brimming with happiness, and made sure to thank everyone in the universe for being so amazing. Haruhi laughed; at least he was happy.

Mori, and Honey quickly called it a day and headed out, not wanting to be in the way of any craziness that might go down. Kyouya smelt a storm as well and bowed out. Karou gave his brother a sad look and said he had some school work to take care of before heading out to leave the love triangle behind. Apparently, everyone got the message except for these three; they were still as lost as ever.

Even though Tamaki and Haruhi were usually blinded when it came to this subject, and Hikaru wasn't much better, the three of them realized that something needed to be finalized today. It was just a gut feeling, which left them all a little confused. Haruhi stood inbetween the two boys, feeling extremely uncomfortable. She knew how she felt, but she didn't want to hurt anyone by saying it.

The uncomfortable pause was incredible as everyone waited for someone else to begin. Finally, Hikaru broke the silence.  
"So Haruhi... I know that lately... We've been...you know..." He looked at Tamaki, who had consideraly paled, before continuing, "hanging out a lot more" Tamaki looked a little less flustered, "...but I just wanted to tell you, that I...don't really have any special feelings for you... I just didn't want you to get the wrong impression." Hikaru finished quickly, and stared at his shoes. He didn't have the slightest idea as to how she would react, and he didn't really like that feeling. Suprising both the boys, Haruhi heaved a sigh of relief.

"Oh good!" Hikaru gave her a depressed look. "Oh, well, I mean... Well, when I had amnesia, I though Tamaki was a jerk who was trying to use me." Tamaki looked offended, but Haruhi ignored him. "You see, I didn't know the real Tamaki. The guy who wants to make everyone happy. I didn't know about his past, or about the motives behind his actions. I thought he was an egotistical brat, and because of that, I liked you much more." She blushed slightly. "So I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong impression. I wasn't quite myself. And I didn't know what I know now."

Hikaru seemed to take his "rejection" quite well. In fact, he seemed rather excited about it.  
"Well, I'll see you guys tommorow then!"

* * *

Hikaru eventually ran into his brother, who had been sulking in their classroom. Hikaru hadn't had the guts to tell Karou about what he had decided with Haruhi. Saying anything probably would've broken his resolve to go along with it.

After spending time with Haruhi, he realized that he did love her, but not in the way that he had originally thought. He loved her as a friend, a sister. Being with her, without his brother, he found himself constantly thinking about him. Hikaru worried about his brother's safety, well-being, and happiness more than anyone else's, including Haruhi's. And left with the choice of one or the other, he realized he would rather choose Karou.

Besides, Haruhi had been right. Tamaki was better suited for her, as much as Hikaru hated to admit it. Hikaru was a self-centered kind of guy, while Tamaki would be able to take care of Haruhi first, no matter what. Maybe it was a good thing that Haruhi had gotten amnesia, or else Hikaru didn't think he ever would have gotten this chance to see the truth about himself and Haruhi.

"Karou?" he asked gently, pulling his brother on a windowsill so he could sit next to him.

"What are you doing here?" Karou asked quietly, "I thought you were fighting for your true love." Karou loved that his brother was going to find happiness, but he wished that that happiness involved him as well. He was trying his best to suck it up though.

For the first time Hikaru realized his brother's pain. He held him close, feeling the warmth of his body.  
"I got lucky." Hikaru said. Karou looked up at him, confused. "My true love didn't need to be fought for. He was with me all along." Karou's eyes lit up for the first time in quite a while. Hikaru loved that he could make him so happy. And he didn't need to worry about being selfish; he knew Karou was the missing puzzle piece, his other half. Whatever Hikaru felt he lacked, Karou would be right beside him, to keep him in line and fill in the gaps.

They stayed near one another, enjoying each other's prescence for the rest of the afternoon from the beautiful nook they had snuggled into.

* * *

Hikaru hurried off, leaving the love-struck duo behind.

They stood rather far apart, but Tamaki soon fixed that. He took her hand and kissed it gently.  
"What a pleasure it is to meet such a fine young lady. I don't believe we have met before. I am Tamaki Suoh." Haruhi couldn't help but blush. All this time, Tamaki's way of wooing girls had never phased her, or maybe she just hadn't let it. But now, standing alone with him, knowing he meant everything he said... She was blissfully happy.

"May I tell you something, my beautiful darling?" Haruhi looked at him as he leaned over her. They were so close now, she could smell that rosey scent that was always surrounding him. It was something she only noticed when they hugged fleetingly; she realized how much she loved that smell. She nodded meekly, allowing him to continue. She had no idea what he was going to say, but she was so happy at the moment, she didn't really care, as long as he stayed with her.

"Well...I..." his face turned a lovely scarlet color, and Haruhi started to get concerned. What did he need to tell her?

"Haruhi Fujioka, I love you."

Within the span of a moment, Tamaki had the words out, and then he was pushing his lips against hers. She was so startled, she almost pushed him away with wide eyes, but after a moment of him holding her close, she relaxed. Their kiss was wonderful, she imagined fireworks going off in the backgroud somewhere. Never before had she been so happy in her entire life, and she thought a few moments ago was the best time of her life. Boy, had she been wrong on that one!

Together, they thought about the same things. They realized how much they loved each other when she had been away. When Haruhi had been away from him, Tamaki missed her more than anything. And now that Haruhi was back, she realized how it would have been a big mistake to stay with Hikaru because she wanted to spend all her time with Tamaki. Maybe it was a good thing she had gotten amnesia. It was a funny thing, the way fate worked. If only this had been fate.

* * *

Kyouya was the only one in music room 3 when Haruhi showed up the next day. He didn't look particularly happy, well he rarely ever looked "happy", but the lines on the sides of his mouth were more pronounced today. Haruhi walked up behind him, accidentally startling him. He didn't look at all happy to see her.

"You want to know why I did it?" Kyouya asked unexpectedly.  
"You'll tell me?"  
"I wanted to make everything better than it was. Everyone was happy, but there was still something that could be done."  
"So you gave me amnesia?" she asked incredulously.  
"Everyone's issues revolved around you."  
Haruhi felt guilty at this. Was Kyouya right?  
"How?"  
"Hikaru wanted to be with you, and he would never have the chance to do that unless you got over Tamaki. Karou knew that Hikaru liked you, and he wanted his brother to be happy. Mori and Honey were fine. And Tamaki doesn't deserve a commoner like you. He deserves someone with class." Kyouya gave her a dirty look. "So I thought of a way to get rid of you. You could go to that disgusting Zuka Club of your own free will, which would deter anyone from trying to bring you back. Of course, you would leave after making Hikaru realize that you weren't worth his time. Then the twins would be happy and more efficient with the girls. Tamaki would eventually get over you, and he would learn to lean on me, and he would be mine. After I help him through his "rough times", and he decides that he wants to stay with me forever, it will be simple to get Tamaki to do what I want, and I would be able to run his father's company though him as well as my own... And I would just be an all around happier person without you around."  
Haruhi stared at him in shock. He really did all of this for money. Everything! Except...  
"Wait, so Tamaki deserves someone with class..." Now hold on, Kyouya doesn't think anyone in the world has any class but... "You! You want to be with Tamaki? I'm not sure he's gay." Haruhi said bluntly. Kyouya shrugged.  
"After the type of heartbreak he would suffer through, he probably would turn gay. Besides, I'm his "best friend" according to him. After all the crap I've been forced through with that idiot, I at least deserve a lover in return."

Haruhi blinked a few times. She would never understand rich people, Kyouya in particular. Another thought struck her suddenly, and she had to blurt it out.

"And that's why you stole Hikaru and Karou's phones!"  
Kyouya slid easily from one conversation to the next, not even questioning Haruhi's thought process.  
"Just to make life more difficult. And to get you and Hikaru alone for a bit."  
Haruhi was deep in thought again for a while until club activities began.

* * *

Although Haruhi thought about it later on; after Kyouya had given her all the details about hiring the best soccer player in the school to give her amnesia, all the research he did to find the exact spot she would need to be hit, and how he had informed the Zuka Club, Haruhi decided it would be a terrible idea to tell the others what he had done. For one thing, none of them would really believe her. Or, on the other hand, everyone would believe her and Kyouya would be thrown out. If that happened, the club would literally fall apart in a matter of minutes. As much as she hated to admit it, Kyouya needed to stay. The fact that he was out to steal Tamaki never once bothered her, nor was it ever mentioned again.

"Why are you telling me all of this anyway?" she had asked that fateful day when he had spilled everything.  
Kyouya gave her a sadistic smile.  
"To give myself more of a challenge for next time." he said mencaingly.

Well, no matter what Kyouya had tried to do, he had failed miserably. Now Haruhi would be sure to watch out for him. And in the end, Haruhi soon learned, he really did make everyone happier.

Unbeknownst to Kyouya, he had even made Haruhi happier. She had always had a secret wish to get amnesia at least once. Maybe, someday, she would even be able to get someone else to have amnesia. Once things settled down of course. Wouldn't want too much going on in this hectic life of the rich, now would she?

* * *

Thanks so much for reading! Please tell me how you liked/disliked it!

DISCLAIMER: This may have been my first fanfiction, but that's the only part of this that I own. Not the characters or anything.


End file.
